Alienated ( The Story of Us Part 3)
by lolaluvsbooks2390
Summary: 6 months later Gabriel and Dean have not gotten back together with Jo and Cas. It seems forgiving is harder then it looks. To Make matters worse Bella is back in town. What happens when Sam & Balthazar decide enough is enough and try to get them back 2gether while Cas is trying to get over Dean. Will he never get over him and move on or will they finally work it out.
1. Chapter 1: Bobby

**Full Summary**

**Sequel to I did I do I Will Will You?Six Months Later Gabriel and Dean have not gotten back together with Jo and Cas nor have Gabriel made up with Cas or Dean with Jo. It seems forgiving is harder then it looks. To Make matter worse guess who's back in town because of her father's death? Bella! What happens when Jo and Cas try to seek forgiveness from their family members and true loves. What happens when Bella decides to seek comfort in the arms of someone that isn't Dean but Castiel. Join the Jo, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel as they battle it out with Sam and Balthazar caught in the middle.**

**btw no reviews no update **

* * *

6 Months Later: Bobby POV

Twenty-five years ago My only sister Mary was killed by a man who got away scott free. With her dying she left her two boys Sam and Dean motherless, something they shouldn't have known about for decades to come. To make things worse for them there idjit of a father decided to track the man down and kill him. With him getting convicted on first degree murder I ended up the father of two small boys and I could have been happier. I always wanted a son and I ended up with two.

For over fifteen years me and my wife loved and raised them as our own alongside our daughter Jo. We raised the three of them into happy loving successful adults. Jo became a register nurse, Dean became a cop later promoted to detective, and Sam is in law school. AL was right with the world. Jo and Dean moved out once they went to college, and Sam moved out his first three years of college. Then One by one they moved back in. First up was Sam he moved back in his last year of school because he wanted to be able to focus, then Jo moved back in because her boyfriend cheated or she thought he cheated, hell I don't know the full story, but I do know she ended up dating his strange brother for a little bit, then a three months ago Dean moved back in because his apartment building burnt down to the ground.

First let me say that as long as I live my kids will always have a place to go but dang nabit if me and the wife wasn't free of them for a while and hell I miss that. Being able to walk around naked and do whatever we pleased without having to worry about the kids being around. But now I wish they all just leave but I know they can't. Now before you think I'm being so grumpy old man, let me say this. They are acting stranger or worse like teenagers again. Something happen between Jo and Dean now they are at each other's throat with Sam being in the middle egging them on. It has been like this for six months and it got worse once Dean moved back in. So now I am sitting here having dinner with them. It's the first time since Dean moved in that wee all had dinner together. I use to wish that we all have dinner together but since this is the first time since Jo joined us I am starting to regret it.

"Hey I was about to use that." Jo yelled at Dean once he grabbed the salt shaker. My wife Ellen looks like she wish she could grab her belt and beat them.

"Sucks don't it." Dean said in a sarcastic tone. Jo takes a breath and waits for him to put it down.

"It's fine I can just use it after you're done."

"Well that is your style. You like having things that I once used."

"So you admit you like using things." She said giving him a stone cold face. Dean looks like he is frustrated while Sam laughs at them.

"I don't use things Jo. Sometimes I do something and when it looks like I might be done you swoop in and pick it up. Maybe I wasn't done yet. Maybe I never would have been done if you didn't come and play with my things."

"Well maybe sometimes I am feeling down and I think that your stuff would help only I realize that it doesn't and I have told you that." Jo said. I can tell she is angry. She is twisting her mouth while she holds a tight grip on her fork. She looks like she is ready to stab Dean.

"Well maybe if you just thought about it then it would have never happen."  
"Right like you ever thought a head of time." I swear these two are going to send me to the funny farm soon. This is worse than the time they got into an argument in high school. At least then they at least tried to pretend to get along for our sakes.

" You know what your problem is" Jo said in a condescending way.

"What?" Dean said. He looks like he wants to punch her in the face but he won't because she is his cousin.

"You are so childish. You never want your toys until someone else play with it."

"That's bullshit. I use to be like that. Maybe i realized i wanted my toy even before you played with it." Okay i don't understand why they are talking about toys. I know they aren't really talking about toys. I'm actually starting to think that my daughter might be gay. Did she hook up with some chick that Dean was with. God I am two seconds away from shutting it down.

"Yeah right DEan. YOu can't pull your head out your ass long enough to see what you already got."

"Fuck you JO." Okay that's it i should say something.

"Maybe I should just go and fuck Castiel again." What? Is Dean really mad because she dated his friend or old friend i don't know. I haven;t really seen him in a while.

"Go right ahead I see you are nothing but a whore."  
"HEY!" Ellen and i both shout.

"You aren't going to speak to her like that while living under my roof," I say as I stand. Dean looks at her while she looks at him. They are both foaming at the mouth.

"Dean maybe you should leave," Sam says trying to calm his brother down.

"No I'm fine. I'm sorry Jo. I should have called you that."

"Thank you Dean."

"You didn't let me finish... I'm sorry Jo that you can't keep your own and you have to go after what belongs to someone else." After Dean said that is when Jo lost it.

"WELL I'M SORRY THAT YOU CAN'T COME TO TERMS WITH WHO YOU ARE AND ARE AFRIAD TO LET PEOPLE KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE." Dean lost it after this. Even if i wanted to I could calm them down. They were both standing. Eye bugging out of there head, veins popping out of their necks. It was like someone started world war three.

"I KNOW WHAT LIKE IN FACT. I WAS READY TO BEYONCE MINES."

"OH WERE YOU OR WERE YOU READY TO RUN. SEE I KNOW YOU LIKE YOU SAID AND I KNOW YOU WERE NEVER READY TO BEYONCE IT" Jo said using her finger as air quotes. I want to say something but i know if i stand back that I will finally learn what is going on. My wife gives me a look as they shout back and forth about Dean being selfish and Jo not being able accept the truth.

"GUYS YOU NEED TO STOP. IS NOT WORTH THIS FIGHTING. YOU CAN'T CHANGE THE PAST." Sam shouted trying to get them to stop.

"WHY SAM BECAUSE IT'S OKAY WHEN LITTLE MISS KNOW IT ALL MESSES UP BUT WHEN I MESS UP IT'S A BIG DEAL."

"SEE THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE WRONG. I CAN ADMIT WHEN I AM WRONG WHERE YOU ARE JUST A STOBBRON JACKASS THAT JUST CAN'T ADMIT SHIT."

"WELL HOW ABOUT THIS FOR ADMITING. HE WAS MINE FIRST" Did he just say mine. " YOU KNEW EVERYTHING WE BEEN THREW AND YOU KNEW HOW MUCH I LOVED HIM BUT YOU HAD TO CARRY HIM INTO YOUR OWN PERSONAL BAGGAGE. HE WAS MINE JO. YOU KNOW IT AND I KNOW IT." Okay he did say he. Is Dean in love with another guy.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT DEAN YOU USED HIM AND DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO TREAT HIM AND NOW YOU'RE MAD BECAUSE HE WENT OUT AND FOUND SOMEBODY ELSE AFTER YOU DRAGGED HIM THREW THE MUD."

"YOU KNEW EVERYTHING WE BEEN THREW AND YET YOU STILL DIDN'T CARE."

"BULL SHIT JOANNA IF YOU KNEW ME BETTER THEN YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER MADE A MOVE"

"OKAY ENOUGH!" I said. I could take it no more. The yelling was starting to give me a headache and i could tell my wife was ready to get her gun. They all looked at me with different eyes. Sam looked at me amused, Jo looked shocked, and well Dean looked like he had just wet his pants. after taking a breath I looked around the table and said. "First of all Dean what do you mean by he"

* * *

**Hope that was a good way to start off the story. **

**I hope you liked the first chapter. **

**please tell me what you think same rule applies no reviews no updates**

**stay tuned for more drama **

**p.s might change title **


	2. Chapter 2: Meg

_**Here is cahp 2 I hop you enjoy. Please tell me what you think**_

* * *

_Three Days Later: Meg POV_

I finally get a day off where I have nothing to do. I thought I would lie on my couch with a bottle of Spiced Rum and watch an entire season of True Blood and just veg out, but no I am here. I am sitting in a café with dumb and dumber but most people know them as Sam and Balthazar. I don't even know why I am sitting here. I got a text from who I thought was Jo asking me to have lunch. When I got here I find these two sitting here. We have been sitting here for ten minutes now having a staring contest. No one has spoken and I am starting to get the creeps.

"So" Sam says. It's about time I was getting tired of looking at the pretty face of his. "I bet you are wondering why you're here.

"Ding Ding Ding." I say.

"Right" he says as he looks to Castiel sexy older brother to speak. Already this is getting tiring.

"We asked you here because we need your help." He says with a droll accent of his.

"Why" of course I know part of the reason. I am the smartest person I know and these two are just shy of a pretty face.

"Well we need your help with Castiel and Jo…. And Dean and Gabriel." Oh god I am so sick of the four of them and their drama. I love Jo and Cas and they are my friends but god if their loves like isn't a broken record.

"No" I say.

"No. Meg hear us out before you say no." Sam agued but I'm still not buying it.

"Why should I? Dean and Gabriel should aren't my favorite people and from I am gathering already you want them all to kiss and make up and live a life of rainbows and unicorns."

"Well in a nut shell." Balthazar says as he drinks from his flask. I hope he bought enough of that for me because we keep this up I will need a drink or two.

"My answer is no."

"Okay I respect that but can I ask you why?" Sam asked me giving me these sad pathetic puppy dog eyes.

"It's none of our business. If they are meant to be then they will work it out on their own if not give them room to breathe so they can move on."

"Okay" Sam says but I know it's not the end of it. "But I don't know about see I might not have been there when everybody got together in high school but I have been told the story from three different points of views and from it I gather and from what I know about Dean now, he is a stubborn jackass that needs a push."

"You're his brother why do you need me." That's when I can tell I stumped him and if he was alone I might have been able to leave but unfortunately the sexy wanna be Brit takes a swing at it.

"Meg darling I understand the whole mind our business thing and frankly that has what I been doing but now it seems their drama is starting to boil over and affect all of us." I still don't care but I must admit Jo and Castiel have been acting strange lately and it would be nice to get them to snap out of whatever it is going on in their mind. Maybe I should open my mind and listen a little more before shutting them down.

"Okay I'm listening. Tell me how things are affecting you."

"Okay so Jo and Dean having really talked since that night we were all at my house and Gabriel saw them together." Okay I'm bored again I know this already. "They talk at the park giving them his blessing but not really." I think I might actually go to sleep sitting up. If he doesn't get to the point I might actually run out of here. "So Jo called him a few times and Dean never called her back. Then when we had Sunday dinner together he would ignore her." Oh my whatever, maybe if I roll me eyes he will get to the point. "Okay now ever since Dean moved back in they have been going at like catty teenage girls." Okay this getting a little interesting. "So fast forward the past few months of making snarky comments and everything the other night they got in a fight at the dinner table and Dean came out my aunt and uncle."

Oh my God. Mr. Dean I will forever be in the closet Winchester actually came out, oh this is too rich. I can just imagine what his face looked like. "Entertaining but I still do see what this has to do with why I should interfere in my friend's lives."

"Look After my uncle asked him about it he has done what he always does. He holds it in bury it deep inside and drink until he can't feel. It's driving me crazy along with everybody else. Whenever I try and talk to him he is always reading his yea book."

"I still don't see a good reason."

"Okay do it for Castiel because you know how he feels and you want to see him happy." Figures the few people I care about I might have to get involved, I should rethink having friends. "Okay Sam made his statement what about you David Beckham.

"Gabriel is driving me crazy last night he heard a Taylor Swift song and cried over a bowl of ice cream. Not to mention my brothers cannot be in the same room with one another. I would like to hang out with them at the same time."

Even though they haven't made strong arguments I do see a point. Jo and Castiel aren't fun anymore. They have become a shadow of their selves and it would be nice to get them closure. I do not see them getting back together with their former other halves but I can see them making peace with the past and moving on.

"Okay if I agree to help what do you want from me."

"Well we already know Gabriel and Dean we can give them the "push" on our end, but we need you to give Jo and Cas their push." Sam said a little wary.

"Well mostly Jo I think I can Cassie to go with the flow."

These two don't have a clue. I knew they weren't the smartest but I figure they were smart enough to figure out how things should happen. "Okay I'm in but I run point on this stupid plan."

"Why would you want to run point, if it's a stupid plan?" The sexy charming fake Brit says

"Because I'm smart enough to have it work at least half way."

"Okay, I'm all ears what do you think should happen." Sam asked me. I really don't see a happy ending with these two trying to help.

"Well mousse first you have to end broken friendships before you can mend a relationship."

"You mean mend Jo and Dean first."

I could really smack myself right now."

"Very Good Sammy. You got it half right but the other half you are missing, any good romantic relationship is built around a base of friendship."

"I see" they both said.

"Okay so what do you suggest?"

With those words I smile. Now without them using any stupid ideas I can easily run this show and get my friends closer. Maybe they might get back together or they might move on. Either way I think my life will be less complicated.


	3. Chapter 3: Dean

**Hello all here is the next chapter. I think some of you might be happy about it. **

**please tell ,e what you think.**

**Just to let you know reviews might make me update faster. it's just a thought.**

**P.s. I know I keep changing the title but I promise this is the last time promise**

* * *

Dean POV

Stupid Sam thinking he knows what's going on inside my head. Here I thought we were going to have a fun evening picking up chicks and he takes me to a twink bar. Where the hell does he get off on that? Okay yeah I like dudes too or I did. I don't know I have tried not to think about it as much. But of course my annoying know it all little brother thinks buying me drink after drink to point where I can't walk a straight line and then asking me how I feel will reveal the truth but jokes on him, I told him what I have always said "I'm over Cas and I am over what happen. I am ready to move on, I just haven't found anybody to move on with.

He then went on to say I am lying to myself and I have been acting different. I have been acting different, awesome different. I been drink more, sleeping around, and just having a good time, when I am not working. I'm sorry if I don't eat dinner at home every night I have a life to live. But of course he still didn't buy it. Which is why I left him at the bar to find is own way home as I head out to prove I am over Castiel.

"Dean" the blue eyed devil that is Castiel says as he see's me standing in his door way. I can tell his is shock to see me. I know it might make me seem like a stalker but I did a background check on him to get his address. I needed to see him to prove I am over him.

"Why are you here?" he asks me. I say nothing as I grab his face and bring his lips to mine. I expect him to freeze but he doesn't, he wraps his arms around me as he slips his tongue into my mouth. His tongue swirls around in my mouth as I feel all the blood rush from my head to my pants. After a few minutes of kissing he breaks the kiss and pulls me into the house. I forget how strong he is.

Once we are inside he lead to the bedroom. I didn't have time to act as he threw ne down the bed ripping my clothes off. Damn I live it when he takes charge. I just wish once he would let me, but I think I'd be okay if I never did. Within seconds my clothes are and he is on top of me. The look in his eyes has changed. All I see is desire and that looks a lion gets when he hunting his prey. As he watches me I feel small under his gaze weak. I am a lowly gazelle about to get eaten alive and yet some how I feel excited.

My skins burns as my enlarge cock aches. I lay on his cool blue sheets as he runs his hands over his hands over my body. I can tell he is going to take his time and I actually want him too. Part of my mind tells me this is a bad idea but I push that out as he starts giving me a bath with his wet tongue. First he starts with my neck.

Oh how little goose bumps appear as he maps all my favorite spots out. He works his way down from my neck to my nipples. He sucks on my left one as use pointer and thumb to rub in the other one. I feel like I need to touch myself but I try my best to hold on. I know he will make me pay if I ever try. He suddenly switches to my right nipple but this time he takes a small bite which cause me to let out a moan.

"You like that?" he says in this low throaty voice. I look into his eyes as I shake my head. I not longer sea ocean blue, I only see black. He wants me, I can tell he is torturing himself more then he is me. After I shake my head he suddenly takes a detour straight to my groin. HE smells my pubic hair before he puts his lips on the tip.

He doesn't open his mouth he just rest them there. It like he is giving me small kisses as he thins about his next move. Finally he openings his mouth and give me small licks. First to my tip, then to my balls, and last he licks the entire length of my shaft. I shouldn't be doing this. I find what he is doing to become addictive but I need to prove to Sammy that I am over him. If I can just have sex with him then walk away, I can tell him that it meant and he will leave me alone.

Castiel is longer giving me small kisses, he now has me in his mouth. My aching cock is somewhere in the back of his throat as he bobs his head up and down. I feel like my vision is starting to become blurry as swirls his tongue around my cock as he moves his head up and down. Just when I thought my skin could get any hotter and I couldn't feel any more pleasure he starts to massage my balls. OH how I am now sure if my vision is going dark or if my eyes are rolling to the back of my head.

As I start to feel the pulling in my stomach and balls telling me I am about to come he releases my with a popping sound. he uses his soft yet form hands and grips my thigh to push them back. HE holds them back as he aggressively bites each of my cheeks. I know in the morning their might be a mark but tonight I do not care. I am getting lost in the pleasure only he can bring.

Out of no where I feel the tip of his tongue dip into my whole. He lays flat as he starts to lick front to back. He goes up and licks my balls then goes back.

I can't take it anymore.

"Cas stop teasing and get inside of me." I begged He stops and lefts his head up. He says nothing as he distracts me with his sexy devilish grin as he jams a finger inside of me. It hurt a little but I liked it. "Fuck that finger shit. I'm a big boy. Just lube up"

He says nothing again as leans over to his night stand pulls out a bottle k.y. I can tell it's a new bottle but it look like he has already used it. I start to get this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. For a minute I want to kill somebody but I use every ounce of strength I have and push it aside. He is a grown man of course he has been with other people, so have I. I have no right to start to wonder who the hell he has been with and how can I get away with killing him.

With me pushing a side my so called Jealousy I didn't see him lube up because the neck thing I knew he was pushing himself inside of me. HE doesn't take it slow, he just rammed in causing me a mixture of pleasure and pain I can't help but love. Once he is inside he pushes my legs back as he lays his body on mine. I can't help but lean my head up to kiss those perfect pouty pink lips of his. I open my mouth to welcome his tongue to taste my self.

As our tongues wrestle he pushes inside of me hitting my sweet spot each time. Our body connects as with each thrust as I let my mind go blank as I allow myself to feel everything he is giving me. I feel a mixture of anger and happiness as he picks up speed. Suddenly he loses all control and start to trust into me at in human pace. I throw my head back with my arms above my head. He puts all his wait on me as he connects my hands with his as he uses his tongue to dance with mine. He bites down on my lip making a inhuman growl throwing me over the edge. I lose all ability to see as I start to pour my seed on his chest as he fills me up with his.

He lays on top me of trying to catch his breathe as I catch mind. He head rest on my chest as I start to run my hands threw is silky soft wild hair. I can't help but think back to when we were together and we use to just lay like this. It would be a little of comfortable but I didn't care. I can feel our hearts beating as one.

Castiel finally catches his breath and pulls out of me, he lazily rolls over to the empty spot on the bed. He says nothing as he look at the ceiling. The moment is should feel awkward but it feels serene. We lay side by side breathing. I catch myself trying to hold his hand but I stop it. I came here for sex not to do what comes after it. I lay there for a minute thinking how I am going to get out of there when I notice his watch on the night stand. I know the watch, it was the one I gave him high school. I remember I had to save my money for a couple months just to buy it for him and I can't believe he still has it.

What am I doing? I should be doing this. After I smack my self a couple times for actually caring he kept the watch all these years I get put of the bed. HE doesn't even look at me. It's like his avoiding making eye contact. I can tell he wants to say something but he doesn't. I wanted to ask him but I knew staying there for too long might send us down a road we been before ending with arguments and hatred.

I get my clothes on in a hurry and walk out the room. Castiel didn't even say good bye to me. I quickly walk to my car proud of myself. I was able to have sex with him and walk away. Now all I have to do is tell Sammy and he will get off my back.

* * *

**next chapter will be from Cas POV.**

**Want to know what's going inside. Leave me a review or three and you surely will find out**


	4. Chapter 4: Castiel

**Here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy.**

**please tell me what you think.**

**I would love to know**

* * *

Cas_ Pov_

I am twenty-seven years old and I have a master degree. I apply logic to my everyday choices and yet some how when he is around I can not think straight. It has always been like that from day one. I can say I fell in love with him in high school but that would be a lie. From the moment I crash into him on the playground I loved him. Yes it may be a stretch saying I loved him since I was eight but whenever I think of the moment I fell in love my heart goes back to that day. I never thought in a million years he would want me then out of now where the summer before eighth grade he kissed me. The moment we kissed a felt alive.

I do not understand how I can be a slave to my emotions when everything in my life I try to separate from them. Everything we have been threw plays threw my mind like a old movie with sound. I can't hear what we are saying but I can remember the way it felt, smelled and played out. I don't understand most people I know learn to move on from their first love and hear I am a slave to him.

It's not like I actually want to feel this way, I have tried so many ways to move on but nothing works. Just when I think I am starting to get over him, he comes back into my life and I am sent right back to start. Does that even makes sense. How can someone even be sent back to start when there are no do overs in life. Sometimes I wish there were. Sometimes I wish I go back to the first time we met, to the first time we kissed, to the first time he told me he loved me and most recently to the other night.

It was normal night. I was grading papers having a drink, when he showed up at my door. I could tell he was drinking but I didn't care. I was just happy to see him. When he kissed me I didn't think I just acted. I bought him into my house and made love to him. I took my time because I didn't know if it would ever happen again. For a half hour all my problems and worry were gone. I had him and he was with me, that was all that mattered. But like all things it came to an end. It took me a minute to remember where we stood with each other. I pushed him out the door and now I have to live with it for the rest of my life. I take back what I said about going back, if I could change anything it would be the night I first laid with Jo.

I will never deny she isn't a beautiful sexy sensual women but I should have never crossed that line. Maybe in another life if she hadn't belong to my brother. (Although I do think if she heard use that wording she would kick my ass.) and maybe she wasn't related to Dean and Dean and I didn't have a past, then we could have something but somehow all of the above is true. The universe saw fit to throw Dean into my life and I do not know why.

I had my chance with him, he begged me to be with him and I threw it away and now he wants nothing to do with me. It's funny how the tables turn. It use to be Dean begging for my forgiveness and now it is me who seeks his. What I am suppose to do. I do not know how to live life without him. I fooled myself in the past thinking I could live with out him.

Now I am here, at my mother grave trying to think. It might sound silly, but I find comfort in being here. It's like I am a child again. It's like she has her arms around me comforting me. I sometime think-

"Castiel" A voice says interrupting my inner thought. "Castiel is that you" I hear the voice more clearly. It's a women with a slight British accent. I turn around to see who is calling me." Castiel.. I knew it was you." she says.

I don't believe it. It's Bella. I haven't seen her since graduation and now here she is nine years later. In high school I never thought much of her, maybe it's because I was jealous but as I lay eyes on her today I see why Dean was attracted to her. She is beautiful. Her hair is a shoulder length and some dark side of blond. Her grey eyes glow in the evening son. If she didn't stand in between me and Dean back then I might find her attractive.

"Hello Bella" I say when I realize I have been staring at her without speaking.

"IT's so good to see you." she says as she gives me a bear hug.

"Nice to see you too." I say feeling uncomfortable with her touching me. I never really thought of her as friend but I suppose she might think differently.

"I can't believe I would run into you here of all places." she says releasing me and taking a step back.

"The feeling is mutual." I say not knowing where to go with this awkward small talk.

"What are you doing here" she asked.

"I am here visiting my mother, you." That's when she shifts uncomfortable and I finally notice a look in her eyes. I recognize it from the mirror. It's a look that only few people have. It's the look of someone that is irreplaceable. It's the look of lost, fear, anger, sadness and regret. I can tell she does want to tell me.

I take a step closer to her. I put my hand on her shoulder as she looks at her feet. I notice she is forming tears in her eyes and I can't help but reach out and hold her. I pull her close to me as she buries her head in my chest. She sibs uncontrollable as I stroke her hair.

"It's okay Bella."

"NO It's not" she sobbed into my chest.

"It hurts now but you will learn to live without them."

"How can I. HE was my father." Her father, I really feel for her. I lost my mother at an early age and still at times I don't know where to turn. I use to spend the anniversary of her death with Dean but in recent years I have been left aloe to morn or spend time with my brothers but it isn't the same. He use to make me celebrate her life not morn her lost. Now I feel lost and I can't help but feel for Bella.

"How can I learn to live."

"You get use to it." I say. But as I say the words I can't help but feel they came out cold. "I mean you will always miss them, but you take peace in the fact that one day you will see them again."

Now she is quiet, all I here are her soft sobs as she lays her head on my chest. We stay like this for a moment but it feels like hours.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked almost hopeful. How can I answer this when some days I don't know. Someday I do believe other days I believe I will never see my mother again. I think carefully how to answer it.

"I have to believe because if I don't then its just too sad."

I can feel her smile. Call it crazy but I know she is smiling a bit. Dare I say it she feels hope.

"How did you learn t olive with it." she asked removing her head from y body. She takes a step back and my heart melts for her as I see the red puffiness around her eyes.

"IT's long story and process." I say hoping that will be enough.

"Well I have time," she says with a longing in her eyes.

"Well If you insist on hearing how then I suggest we move to a place less depressing."

"Sounds like a plan. There's a restaurant a couple blocks over if you would care to join me for lunch."

I think about it and think that maybe it might be a good thing. Maybe taking a break from my usual friends can be good for me. Maybe getting to know her better will help me understand Dean a bit better and maybe just maybe I can help her morn.

* * *

**Reviewing makes me update faster :Fact**

**so please don't exit without telling me what you think **

**If its criticism then so be it but make constructive **


	5. Chapter 5: Sam

_**Here is the next chapter hope you like** _

* * *

Sam_ POV _

Okay so I know Meg cam up with a plan but I am not really sold on it. I mean she did make some points but then again she didn't really tell us the entire thing. Now I am starting to think I should go along with her since my own plan failed. I need to get my friends and family speaking again. Things are becoming more and more awkward now. I mean Jo and dean keep going at each other throats. They got into another fight the other night and Gabriel and CAs they don't even speak. If I have to hear Balthazar complain one more time I might shoot the guy.

Then there are the romantic relationships. Dean refuses to talk to Cas or even talk about him. Every time I try he brushes me off. All he ever do is drink and/or disappear. Then when my uncle tries to talk to him he brushes him off too. Every time I see my brother he is looking at his stupid year book and when ever I am around Gabriel he refuses to talk about JO. I feel like I am suffering from there break up.

I tried to talk to Dean but that didn't end well. We got into a stupid argument about his feelings and he disappeared on me. Maybe I should go along with Meg. After all I did ask her for help but I don't know. I am going along with her tonight and all it has bought is awkwardness. We all here and it's not going well. She got Balthazar and me to bring Dean and Gabriel here to this club while she bought Jo and Cas. It's not going well. First it was all tense when they joined us. Nobody was really talking. It was just me and Balth trying to make conversation. Finally everybody decided to do their own thing.

After a few minutes of sitting at our both I start to look around and see what everybody is doing. First thing I notice is JO talking to some guy with blond hair in a leather jacket. I am curious to know what is going on. Lucky for me they are by the bar. I head to the bar. I stand near them so I can hear them but not so they notice I am spying. I order a drink and stand there listening in on their conversation.

I started listen at the end of a joke I did not hear, but it must have been funny because Jo is giggling to the point where snot is coming out of her nose.

"That's too funny" is the first thing I hear her say.

"I'm glad you think so because my dad thinks I'm an embarrassment"

"Oh what does he know." she says as I notice a slight reddish tint on her cheeks.

"I'm Luke" he says holding out his hand.

"Jo" she says she shaking his. Then he offers to buy her a drink and she accepts. I don't even know this guy and he seems like a douche and she is falling from it..

"So Jo I got to say you are the most prettiest girl in here tonight no lie." Oh my god I can't believe she is buying this. I want to run over there and scare him off but Meg says I should let her meet someone. I honestly don't know what this has to do with anything. So she meets a douche bad guy and likes him. All I see is this ending bad and not getting her and Gabriel back together.

He says something else that she likes but I don't care. I can tell she will give him her number and as much as I am against this maybe I should let it pay off for a bit. So instead of listening to them and try to fight the erg to scare him off I turn my attention to everyone else.

Next I see Dean talking to some petite Brunette. From a distance I can tell she has ivory skin, light eyes almost grey or blue, and full pink lips. She kind of reminds me of a female version of Castiel. Shaking my head. Why can't he just man up and try and work it out instead of trying to find a replacement. Speaking of Castiel I see him no where around. I guess he left. I don't blame him. I am two seconds away from leaving myself.

Since I don't see Cas anywhere I decide to find Meg. I find her talking to some guy but I don't care. I go up to the guy acting like her boyfriend and she leaves.

"Hey I kind of liked that guy." She brow beats me.

"Well you can count on me to run off any guy if you don't explain how this plan of yours is working."

She rolls her eyes before she speaks. "Patience my young Sammy. Everything is going to plan."

"How? All I See is Jo flirting with a douche bag, Dean macking on a chick, Castiel is gone and Gabriel standing in a corner looking like as serial killer."

"Exactly" she says with a smile. I hate it when she smiles. Every time she smiles I think the Devil just got his rocks off.

"What? How is this "Exactly" I don't see how this plan of yours is to work especially when I don't know it all." I say as I began to freak out. She just laughs at me before she gives me a devilish smile.

"Sammy Sammy Sammy, calm down. I have this all mapped out. I know these people." she says in a calm condescending voice.

"How can you all know these people. You aren't really friends with them all." I say thinking I finally got her to admit she doesn't have a clue.

"See that is where you are wrong. I have know Jo and CAs for years and since I have known them I know their family and lovers inside and out." she said a little too cocky for my taste. But I let it go. I clam down and ask her . "Okay Meg. So why don't you tell me what is going on in that head of yours." I ask her clam and a little bit humble. I am hoping she plays along.

She looks at me with that smile. She runs her hand threw my hair before she speaks. "JO needs to meet someone wrong for her so Dean will go into protective mood. When he does something wrong Dean won't care because family is more important then pity issues. and look at Gabriel"

I look at Gabriel. HE looks like he is ready to smite someone. "What about him?" I ask"

"Well he needs to get jealous above all other things. The idea of Jo moving on will drive him mad. IT sucks but he but he needs this."

I bite my lip before I ask "Okay but what about Gabriel and CAs and Cas and Dean. I don't see how this helps them"

"Really is like teaching kindergarten. CAs is where I need him to be with both relationships."

"I don't see it."

"Of course you don't but since I like you I will tell you this. I imagine after I told you my plan you went stray from it. You tried to fix Dean on your own. Which you probably can do but when it comes to his love life you aren't any use."

Okay that's eerie how did she know I tried to talk to Dean.

"And your point is"

"My point is Sam... you tried to talk to Dean but he ran off to somewhere where you don't know. My guess is he ran to Castiel and had relations then afterwards he ran off."

That sound like Dean but how does she know. "You sound so sure of yourself." she said with a smug smile.

"Oh but I am"

"Okay if you are then why don't you tell me the rest of your plan."

After I said that she smiled at me again and gave me a French kiss. I'd lie if I didn't say I enjoyed it but I also felt a little dirty.

After she was done kissing me she held my face and said "Stay tuned Sammy, you are in for a wild ride."

* * *

**Tell me what you think **

**i'm thinking maybe i'll do one more update and if no reviews then maybe I won't update but idk yet**


	6. Chapter 6: Gabriel

**Hello everyone. I just wanted to take this time and thank those for their reviews.**

**To the guest who wants to know how does meg know so much I just want to say Keep reading Meg says one thing but she could mean something else.**

**To the guest who doesn't want Bella in this story I just want to say don't worry about her, she is here but do you really think she can come between Cas and Dean again.**

**TO the guest who said it's hard to read all caps. I'm sorry. I'll work on that.**

**To the last but not least guest who said they don't like JO in this story. You have bought me to an important point I wanted to make. I wanted to introduce each character in this story one by one so you as a reader will know where everybody mind set is. IF that makes sense. I want.**

**Finally to I'vebeenpossedbysatan. thank you for the positive review and thank you so such for sticking with me threw my stories. I love you for that.**

**okay I am done here is the next chapter. It's time to see where Gabriel head is at now.**

**So I hope you will enjoy.**

* * *

_Gabriel POV_

I can't believe I am here. I don't even know why I am still here. I want to leave but for some reason I feel like I am obligated to stay here. Before I tell you where I am I should tell you how I got here.

So there I was about to get off of work. Tw forty-five couldn't go fast enough. I don't maybe it's Monday or the fact that my students knew I was giving a test in two days but they were tap dancing on my last nerve. Every class I taught today there was a kid asleep, a kid with ear phones in, someone popping gum to the point where I wanted to make them wear it on their nose for the whole hour, and then you has the few that had a smart comment about how whatever the hell I was teaching. Bottom line they all were a bunch of jerks today. Maybe they have been picking up on my moods lately. I can admit I haven't been in the best spirits these past few months. Anybody that went threw what I went threw would feel the same way. I should try and get myself back on track then maybe things at work would change.

Anyway so there it was five minutes before I got off when I got a text from Balthazar to come to the hospital quick. I didn't know what to think. Since my other brother got shoot last year, I started to think maybe something bad happen to him. Then I realize that if something had happen then he wouldn't have been able to text me. So I call him, but he doesn't answer. Instead he send me another text saying to meet him in the emergency room and he will explain it all to me when I get there. Since he is my brother I know I have to go, but I am not looking forward to it. For one I'm he might be really hurt where he can't talk. His texts are short and really vague. Second reason I don't want to go is because it's the same hospital Jo works at. I know it's silly but I am dreading the latter.

I know what you might be thinking, man up it's been over a year since we broke up but I can't help it. I loved her and she broke my heart. I did everything for her, never treated her wrong and she pays back my love by sleeping with my just as crooked little brother. They should have stayed together they are both soulless bottom feeders, they were perfect for each other, but I guess because they were too much a like they couldn't stand each other but hey t hey are back to being best buds.

Okay I am rambling too much, back to me meeting Balthazar at the hospital. So as soon as two forty-five hit. I make a bee line threw the students and straight to my car. I jump in and do fifty all the way to the hospital. I quickly find parking and walk up to the desk in the emergency room.

"Hello I am looking for my brother." I say to the redheaded nurse.

"Okay sir what is the name." she asked a little to chipper for my taste. This is a hospital, people die here. Why is she so freaking happy.

"Novak Balthazar Novak." I say. She types the name in the computer and studies it like she is looking for a hidden code.

"Um I don't have him listed, when did he come in." she asked as if I am starting to waste he time.

"I don't know. I got a text to meet him here. I don't know if he has been admitted or he is waiting to be admitted." I say trying to remain cool.

"Okay I'll run another search." after a minute she looks up from the screen. "What was his first name again?"

"Balthazar. I can spell it for you if you like."

"NO need... He is not listed anywhere in the hospital, but I do have a Castiel Novak."

Unbelievable, what kind of joke is Balthazar playing. "Do you know him?" she asked

"Yeah he's my other brother."

"Well there you go. That explains why your other brother said to meet him here." she says with a smile. She acts like she has said something so worldly. If only you know.

After thanking her and learning where Cassie was, I walked outside the hospital. I quickly pull out my phone and call Balthazar. I have to him five times before he picks up.

"Hello" he says in a smug voice while acting like he doesn't know why I am calling him.

"What the hell Balthazar."

"Why Gabriel you sound upset is something wrong."

"Why didn't you tell me I was coming here for Cassie. I don't know if you but we kind of aren't on speaking terms."

"Well he is your brother and he needs help."

Don't I know it, but the kind of help he needs requires three different types of shrinks. "Well he is your brother, you could have helped him too."

"YEs but you were getting off of work and I am still working."

"Unbelievable. You don't have a real job. You trade stocks from home. You literally sit at a computer for an hour drinking scotch and clicking enter."

"Well you got me , but you are already there so why not give him a ride home."

"Why can't he take a cab."

"HE broke his leg.' he says like I should have known. "You did check in on him."

"Does it matter, I'm not taking him home, you can come and get him."

"I would love to but as you pointed out earlier I have been drinking scotch and it's against the law to drink and drive. PLus I have company coming over soon and it would be rude if I kept them waiting."

"You forget you are living in my house still. I can kick them out."

"Yeah and if you do that then you would have to pay all the bills on top of a mortage."

"Really you are resorting to money."

"Oh let's forget about this little conversation. You take Cassie home and I'll owe you one." he says before hanging up. He really gets on my nerves at time.

I don't bother calling him back, I just turn around and walk back into the hospital.

So fast forward ninety minutes and I am at Cassie's house helping him into his room. he looked surprise to see me, I guess that's why he has barley said a word to me. After I get him settled I turn to leave the room.

"Gabriel" he says in a weak vice. can tell he is in a lot of pain. I guess those pain pills didn't kick in yet.

"What" I say turning around.

"Thank you for you help today."

" You're Welcome" I say before turning to leave again.

"I'm sorry." he says with a slight slur. OH great he wants to give me an apology half high.

"You're sorry" I say looking at him.

"What I did was wrong and I should have never crossed the line. I want to make it up to you" he says as his eyes start to roll back.

"Yeah sure. "

"I mean it I-" That's all he gets out before he passes out. Man those pills must have one hell of a kick.

I drape a blanket over him before I left. For a moment he doesn't look like the guy who betrayed me, but the brother who use to be my best friend, who never got my jokes. IT's funny how times have changed.

I almost wanted to forgive him right there but then I realize that those pills made him say that and it was really that deep. If he was sober he would have never uttered those words.

OH well, live and move on. I helped him today but I be damned if I end up here again. I know better then to fall for Balthazar tricks in the future.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and hope you tell me what you think.**

**I already know what I want to happen in the next two chapters.**

**I know the next two will be told from Sam POV and Castiel's.**

**Not sure when I will bring Balthazar and Jo Pov in yet.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sam

Sam POV

"Hello" Meg says after I finally get her on the phone. I have been calling her for two days ever since I learned Castiel suddenly broke his leg. I don't understand how that happen. Cas has always been a graceful person then all of a sudden he falls down the stairs in a freak accident. I don't buy it.

"Meg where have you been?" I ask her

" Why Sammy if you wanted a date all you had to do was ask but I should tell you we might just skip dinner all together,"

"Tempting Meg but I rather you just answer some questions."

"The answer is yes Sam. Yes I do believe in having safe words." she teases.

"Meg seriously. Can you be serious for five minutes." I ask her already getting frustrated. Sometimes I wonder why I am friends with her. NO scratch that how did I become friends with her.

"I like it when you take charge moose, but fine what is it that you want." Okay finally I can have a conversation with her.

"How did Cas break his leg'

"Really Sam. You call and ask me that. Why don't you ask him himself. He fell."

"I know that Meg but how. I find it strange you have a plan that seems a little manipulated that you don't share. So I find it funny not long after you say you have CAs right where he want him he falls and hurt him self." The other end of the phone is silent for a minute. I can hear he breathing.

"Why if you are saying I intentionally planned for my best friend to hurt himself then shame on you. Shame on you." she says. I can't tell if she is mocking me or being serious. She only ever speaks in one tone. It's hard to figure out her moods like all the time.

"SO are you saying yes or no."

"I'm saying no Sam I didn't but that doesn't mean it does help us." Okay that time it sounds like she is happy.

"Wait are you happy Cas broke his leg."

"No moose I'm not but that doesn't mean we can't use this to our advantage." Okay now I have no clue what she is getting at. I have no idea how this is going to help.

"Okay how." I ask curious even though I close to hanging up the phone.

"Like teaching kindergarten I swear...Look Cas has to go to court tomorrow."

"Okay and"

"And he needs someone to drive him. So we all can be busy tomorrow so you can get Dean to drive him." That's a stretch. Dean wouldn't do such a thing.

"How would we get him to do that."

"Well I can't think of everything Sam. He's your brother. You come up with something." she says before hanging up. I swear sometimes she can get on my last nerve but whatever. How the hell am I suppose to get Dean to pick up Castiel tomorrow.

I sit for a while to think about it and then suddenly it hits me. I leave my room to go find him, Luckily I find him in the living room talking to that duchy guy Luke that Jo met when we all went out.

"Dean you got a minute" I can tell he doesn't like this guy either. Dean and I step into the hallway by the stairs.

"That guy is an idiot." Dean says as he folds his arms.

"Takes one to know one." Jo says as she comes down the stairs. Dean rolls his eyes before he speaks.

"Well you are the coming you keep."

"Really and what does that say about you." Jo says as she reaches the bottm of the stairs. I Can tell Dean doesn't know how to respond but that doesn't stop him from saying something.

"Well at least I'm smart enough not cross boundaries."

"Really and what boundaries is that. Because since high school you have a cross a line or three here and there."

"Yeah but then I grew up."

"Yeah right" she scruffs "And that's why you are acting childish. Instead of just saying what's really bothering you, you just say little comments here and there. Oh wait I take that back it's bot childish it's catty. It's something a little bitch would do." she says. I swear as she said that last part I saw her neck roll.

"No a bitch is what you see in the mirror."

"That's right Dean help keep that stereo type alive and well. You are doing wonderful things for your people." Okay I think I should step in but I have tried to stay out of this.

"My people well at least my people have class."

"Yeah if you consider hiding in the closet and the running off the only person who understands you class then bravo."

"I didn't run him off. You stole him."

"Okay enough." I say. They say nothing but stare at each other. I can feel the hate pouring off of them,

"Jo don't you have a date." I say trying to get her to leave.

"Yeah I do." she says looking at dean. "You remember what they are don't you Dean. It's where you go out with someone you can have sex with." she said with a wicked smile. "Luke I'm ready she says as she grabs a jacket then heads out with him.

Once she is gone I turn to Dean who is red in the face.

"Can you believe her." Dean asks

"I don't understand why you two can't just talk it out."

It looks like he is thinking about what I said but he decides to change the subject. "Did you need something Sam."

"Yeah I just heard that Cas needs a ride to court tomorrow and you are the one who has to take him."

"Okay" Okay that was too easy. Why was this too easy.

"Wait just like that. NO arguing, moaning groaning."

"Yeah, it's court I'm going tomorrow too. I heard he broke his leg makes sense to me. Why not?" I don't buy it. There has to be more to the story but I really don't feel like getting into it. If Dean is agree easily then who am I to question it. Plus I think I know why he is willing.

"Anything else Sam"

"No."

"okay then, see you later." he says grabbing his keys.

"Where you going."

"To the station. I got a couple reports to wrote up and something's to check up on. I'll see you later."


	8. Chapter 8: Castiel

**Yes I changed the name again but I still haven't found a title I like.**

* * *

Cas POV

When I was ten I broke my arm, when I was twelve I sprain my ankle so bad I was laid up for a week, when I was in college I had a hang over that last three days, last year I got shot, and now I have a broken leg. YEs I have had a few injuries in my life and the pain I felt from all of them is nothing compared to the heart break I get from Dean. I always thought that that eventually I would get over it and move on from life, but I haven't. The pain sometimes cripples me and I make stupid choices. Lucky I have figured it out and I am trying to not let it have a hold over my life.

I thought I was doing that. For the past six months I was living me life without him affecting me but now I am cripple again. This time I am mentally and physically cripple because of him. I am mentally cripple because a couple weeks ago he decided he wanted to get drunk and show up to my place a couple times a week for sex. It always go the same way: He shows up, I let him in, we have sex, then once we are finished he gets up and leaves without saying a word. IT sucks. I want to say something but after everything we have been threw I don't know what to say. Sometimes I think if we get doing this it will play out and we will finally end once and for all. Wishful thinking.

Now I should explain what I mean about being physically cripple because of him. See one night I decided to get drunk. It happen after I witness him hitting on some girl at the bar. I kept thinking about it for a few days finally I could take it so I went out and got drunk. After having a few shots to many. I ended up at his house. I climbed up the tree like I use to do in high school. He let me in, we had sex and I got up to leave. I wanted him to know what it feels like. Only I fell out of the tree breaking my leg in the process. Surprising no one heard me moan and groan but him or they did and did not care. Dean actually being nice came running to my rescue to little to late. He took me to the hospital and stayed with me for a while but he had to leave and get ready for work. I called Balthazar and Gabriel came in his place, but I'll talk about Gabriel at another time.

So with all I have just explain brings me to the present. I am riding in the car with Dean right now. We just came from court and we have yet to speak since he told me good luck at testifying and asking me if I am ready to go.

"So Cas I gotta say you did really good in there. I don't know how you handle yourself so well." I'm shocked it's the first time he has something to me that could actually lead to a conversation.

"Thank you Dean." I know I should say more but I don't want to talk to much.

"No problem, but I gotta know... how come you didn't get angry." I wonder why he is asking. I wonder if he feels guilty about me blaming him for getting shot.

"Getting angry wouldn't help Dean. I have learned to let go." Now if only I can let go of him.

"Still if he shot me I don't think he would have made it to trial."

"I have felt like that but then I realized he is a disturbed person who needs help."

"Well when you out it that way." After he says that we ride silent for a few minutes. As we ride I wonder why he is talking to me. I did try to talk to him after I ended things with Jo but he would take my calls. After a few calls went unanswered I got a text from him saying he has nothing to talk about so I should stop wasting my time.

"I don't buy it Cas" HE finally says. "He hurt you, tried to kill you and you just let it go. Not saying that the two are the same but if I ever run into the creep Benny again I don't know what I would do. I might forget I'm a cop and do something I might regret.'

"It's understandable you are angry Dean, what he did isn't right but you have learn to let go of that angry. It will only destroy you." Now I don't know if I am just talking about getting shot. Maybe I am talking about our relationship.

"Yeah but how? How did you get over it?  
"Well I like to think that I have felt worse pain in my life. I learn to live with that so if I can live with that..."

"Then you can live with anything." he says finishing my sentence.

After he speaks he goes quiet. I watch him from the corner of my eyes trying to study his face the best way I can. He looks like he is thinking about my words.

"CAs when you say-"

"Finally I am home. Good I'm so tired" I say stopping him from asking to many questions. Part of me wants to talk about it and another part of me doesn't. I don't know anymore I need time to think if I should even try anymore.

I forget that I am unable to stand on my own and cause myself a bit of pain trying to stand.

"Here let me help you." he says running around to my side like a white knight. As he comes I notice how the reflects on him capturing him in the most brilliant light. HIs eyes shine like two emeralds. Now all I am thinking about is getting lost in them.

"Here we go" he says as he helps me up. He walks with him while I use my crotches. HIs hand is around my waist reminding me of the energy I still feel when he touches me. IT's amazing that after all these years each time he touches me it still feel like the first time.

We stop at my door as he puts his hands in my pants pocket to find my keys.

"Okay the door is open" he says stopping to look at me. I think the moment to stare back since I don't know when will be the next time I get to just take him in.

"So umm good job today." he says rubbing the back of his neck."

"thank you for the ride." With each word I say I feel myself growing more empty.

"NO problem" he says stopping to stare again. I use my crotches to move in a little closer. A faint smile appears on his lips as I slowly reach in to kiss him. I take my time in fear he will reject me. I fear he only wants me when he isn't sober.

My lips touches his. I let them rest trying to feel him out, he does nothing as I relax my lips giving him a small peck. I slowly reach back and look at him.

HE says nothing but I swear I can see a glow in his eyes. I am trying not read much into it. Maybe it's just my mind seeing what it wants and not what it should.

"Okay see ya" he says as he walks away. I stand at my door hoping he will turn around and smile at me but he doesn't. He gets in his car and drives away. He doesn't even sit to let it warm up.

Once his car is out of sight a turn the knob on my door to walk in. When I walk into my condo I notice I have a guest.

"I thought he never leave."

"Bella, how did you get in here?" I ask surprised to see her standing in my living room.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter but I should tell you. I have decided to take a break from this troy for a little bit.**

**I don't know how long I will be gone but it won't be too long but not a couple days either, maybe a week or two.**

**I feel I need to recharge my batteries.**

**So in the mean time it would be great if you guys tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9: Castiel

**Hello I'm back. It wasn't exactly a week but hey I took a few days off.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Castiel POV

_Once his car is out of sight a turn the knob on my door to walk in. When I walk into my condo I notice I have a guest._

_"I thought he never leave."_

_"Bella, how did you get in here?" I ask surprised to see her standing in my living room_

"Was that Dean?" she asked sitting and crossing her legs.

"Yes it was?... How did-"

"Wow I was kinda of hoping he'd be fat." she said cutting me off.

"No I guess he didn't but can you tell me what-"

"I thought you two weren't friends anymore." she asked placing her hands on her knees.

"It's complicated, but why-"

"Complicated really sounds juicy" she said with a smile. "What you do sleep with his girlfriend?"

"No I slept with his cousin, but Bella-"

"OH MY God you slept with Jo. I thought Gabriel had a thing for her." she asked cutting me off again.

"I told you it's complicated." I said keeping my words short because I'm sure she is going to cut me off again.

"Sounds like you nagged your brother's girlfriend and your best friend's cousin."

"In my defense I was going threw a break up and so was she."

"Really well why don't I order some food and you tell me about it."

"You want to hear about my problems?" I asked surprised I get to finish my train of thought.

"Yes you let me cry on your shoulder why shouldn't I return the favor."

"Well it's very long and drawn out and I should warn you some things might shock you."

"I don't care. I am here to listen not to judge."I don't know what is crazier the fact that she is in my house and I have no idea how she got in or the fact that I am happy I have an outsider to talk to about my problems

"Okay I'll you but you have to tell me something first."

"Okay what is it."

"What and how did you get into my house?"

"Oh my" she said laughing. "You don't remember."

'Remember what?" I asked confused.

"Last night we were texting."

"We were?"

"Yes silly boy. You said I should come hang out with you today. Since you had to go to court because some guy shot you. I asked why and who. You said you'd tell me today when I came over. You told me where you hid your spare key."

"I did"

"Yes."

"I do not remember." I said taking my phone out to look at my messages.

"You really don't remember."

"No but here they are." I said looking at my phone.

"Oh wow imagine how crazy I must have looked."

"No not really" I said lying.

"How can you not remember?"

"Well in my defense I was high on pain killers last night."

"Okay well next time I'll call you before I come over." Okay what is wrong with me that I am glad she thinks there will be next time.

"I'll remember next time" I say as I make my way over to the couch. She keeps quiet as I sit on the couch next to one the one she is sitting on.

"Okay" she says once she noticed I was semi comfortable. "Tell me about the shooting."

"To tell you that I would have to tell you about my break up."

"Okay so tell me about that and do not leave anything out."

"Okay, where do I start?"

"Ummmmm... how about at the beginning. How did you meet and what is her name?"

"Her name" Oh no, why did I agree to tell her everything, when that everything is Dean. What am I thinking. Maybe I should just lie. NO lying is wrong, but I think she'd be upset with me if I told her the truth. Maybe she already knows the truth. Then again if you knew the truth she would have said something about it. What should I do. It was a long time ago and maybe deep down inside she knew all along. Then again she was a little clueless.

"Castiel" she said breaking my train of thought.

"YEs." I say not knowing what to do. I know me being quiet is not helping.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry for my silence I was just thinking about how to word it."

"Okay well why don't you just let the words flow and it will all come together."

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked hoping she change her mind.  
"Yes" Damnit

"Okay well her name is... her name is..." Why can't I just say it. I should just say it. "Her name is Dia"

"Dia" she repeats like she is confused about the name

"Yes Dia." Okay why did I just lie. I am doing the same thing Dean has always done.

"Okay how did you met Dia?"

"In high school"

"You been with her since high school." okay if she keeps asking questions then this is going to take a lot longer.

"Yes"

"Did she go to our school."

"Yes" I answer feeling uneasy.

"Okay you dated her but how come none of us knew."

"Well Jo, Gabriel and Dean knew. I am sorry I didn't tell you but I had to keep it a secret."

"Why?"  
"Well she was in a relationship and wouldn't break up with him, She clamed she loved her boyfriend and me and she didn't want to ruin what we had."

"She told you that?"

'IN more or less words, But honestly I think she was ashamed of me ashamed of being with me. I loved her deeply since before we got together and I always thought if I gave her time she would come around."

"Did she."

"YEs but that was after all the lying she did and there were a lot of times she cast me to the side for him. Dia never said it but she always made it clear threw her actions that her boyfriend was more important and I was just a person to fill empty spaces with."

"Why would you put up with that? That is horrible."

"I loved her more than anything and I thought she was in denial about her feelings. I knew she loved me more but she was scared among other things."

"Oh my."

"Yes and she did come around, she told me she loved me and wanted to be with me and then we were happy, but then she broke up with me after we graduated."

"That bitch."

"You can say that among other things."

"I thought at the time she broke up with me because she didn't want to spend her life with me but later I found out she broke up with me so I could go away to college. Apparently since she had been selfish while being with me, it was time she did something selfish.

"OH my." she said getting up to come sit next to me. "Castiel I know there is more and before you go on there is something I need to say.

She says this looking deep into my eyes. "I can see how you feel. It's right in you eyes. You might still love her, but I am here now. I promise you that one day you will love someone else and I sit here today telling you I will be that person to get you to open your heart to someone else."

I can tell she meant that. It was nice that she wants to help me find love again, but I don't know if I want to or if I will even be able too, but it's nice to know that someone thinks I can again.

"Okay where were she said... Oh yes she broke up with you so you could go to college."

"Yes so I spent the summer...

* * *

**Okay so I ended it there. I don't need to recap their whole relationship. You already know it.**

**But if you would like sum flashbacks to what happen in that eight year gap. I'd be happy to write some. I do already have one in mind.**

**oh and leave some reviews if you can**


	10. Chapter 10: Balthazar

**Hello everybody I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you gain for the reviews**

**To Catcatcitybitch thank you for your comment and I did take it under advisement. I hope I am not rushing threw it anymore.**

**anyway here is the next part.**

* * *

_Balthazar POV_

"Seriously Meg I don't think this is going to work" Sam said in his know it all voice but voice a side he might be right. I honestly don't see the point in this plan.

Okay wait I just realized you have no clue as what I am talking about. Well here let me catch you up. Two days ago Meg called me and said that we are all going out. By we I mean; Meg, Sam, Dean, Gabriel, and myself. Now I am not one to past up a night out with friends and drinks but what she want us to do is just mad or rather stupid.

She wants Dean and Gabriel to hit on any and every female. Now you might be wondering; why she cares who they hit on? Especially when she's supposed to help get them back together with their better half's and help them kiss and make up with their siblings. Well apparently she heard of this bar that is known to attract people from out of town. She wants them to meet girls and for the three of us to run the girls off. Again I think what in world does this have to do with anything.

"Will you calm down moose? I promise you it will pay off in the long run."

"Yes cause stealing our brother's girls will really help bring everybody back together." I say as I watch both Gabriel and Dean talk to two hot blondes.

"You're not stealing anything or anybody tonight." she says with her sinister smile. I can't help but find that rather randy.

"Come again." Sam asked just as lost as I was. She did mention something but I was too busy thinking what she would look like on all fours. By the way before you say anything I am not going to pursue Meg. I think it would be rather wrong and it would add further complications to our little circle of friends. Nobody else needs to share body fluids, but that doesn't mean I can't find her attractive.

"Tonight isn't about you two getting laid. It's about making sure that Thing 1 and Thing 2 don't."

"Okay and how do you suggest we do that without stealing their girls?" Sam asked. "I for one had stopped talking. I was too busy trying to finger out how I was going to get laid on my own while running off these females. Oh so many things such little time. I guess if I tonight is a bust then I guess I can try again tomorrow.

"Easy we are just going to embarrass them."

"Right because if we just tell those two girls over there something embarrassing about them they won't suspect a thing or get mad."

"Or go talk to other females." I say looking around at the selection of females in the bar.

"Wow you two are lucky your pretty." She said slapping her forehead. She actually sounds like we are annoying her a little. "Do I have to come up with everything?"

"UMM I think so when you won't share with us this plan of yours."

"Sam's right you know. Personally I don't think you have one. I think you are just making it up as you go." I say.

"Fair enough, but you are the ones who came to me. Remember."

"Yes that was because some how you got Cas and Jo together. A dick move by the way." Sam says. You know I have to admire him sometimes. He is like a dog with a bone. He just won't give up even on days where I choose not to care about our friends petty problems. Family or not sometimes you just have to give up and let people live their lives. But then he reminds me how peaceful life will be again even if we just get them to stop being petty.

"They got their selves together Sammy. I just locked them in room together."

"Right and why can't we just do that and it's Sam." Oh come on now even I know why we can't do that.

"Sam do really think it's a good idea looking Dean in a room with anybody. Come one think about that one. He has a gun. He'll just shoot his way out." I explain to him while he knits his eyebrows thinking about what I said.

"He's right Sam, and Jo and Cas won't fall for it again. Well at least Jo won't."

"Okay well why can't we try doing that to Gabriel and Cas. Even if they won't make up we can at least get them yelling at each other or something. I mean Gabriel won't even have a conversation with Castiel." Sam said making a point.

"See I knew the head of yours wasn't just for the beautiful long hair."

"Okay so are we going to lock them in a room?" I asked not really sure.

"Yes but we can figure out the details later, first we have to cock block tonight." Meg says pointing to them.

"I don't think this will work." Sam says wary.

"Sure it will. I already told you what me and you will say and do. Balthazar you just have to roll with it."

"Okay how do we suggest we get them over here." I ask hoping to get this over with.

"Offer to pay for drinks." She says as if it's no big deal. I honestly don't know how I didn't see that coming. I knew sooner or later she was going to ask me for money but I must admit I rather pay for drinks then some silly spa or anything along that line.

"Fine." I say as I get up from u booth. "This better work. I'm not putting up with one of Dean's hissy fits for nothing."

"You I am the one who has to go home with him." Sam corrects.

"That's only if things go right." She says as if she has little faith in us.

I take a breath before I put on my rather charming smile to make my way over to the bar. Things go smoothly so far. I invite them over to have drinks on me and they all jump at the chance. Once I tell the bartender what we want and to remind her to keep them coming I got back over to where everybody is now sitting.

Meg and Sam are sitting in the middle with Gabriel and his new friend to the right and Dean and his to the left. I decide to sit next to Dean's friend so I can stare at Gabriel new friend chest a little more easier.

"Good your back." Meg says with a smile. "I was just about to introduce everybody.

"Well how about I start. I'm Balthazar Gabriel brother and friends with the rest.

"I'm Sam, Dean's brother."

"And I'm Meg. I'm just a friend."

"I wouldn't say Meg's really a friend." Dean says.

"Oh come on Dean play nice." His friend says. "I'm Jenny and this is my sister Sarah."

"Please to meet you." I say just as the waitress comes with our drinks.

"So are you girls from around here." Meg asked like she doesn't really no.

"No, we're from Ohio." Sarah says

"So what are guys doing here again? I know you were telling us but we got interrupted." Gabriel says giving me a look.

"Well it's a good thing he came then. Now you ladies don't have to repeat yourselves." Deans says trying to be as charming as he can. He can put up a front all he wants like he doesn't have a care in the world, but I can see sadness in his eyes or be maybe is confusion. I don't know it's something though.

"Well we are here for a week visiting some family." Jenny says. I notice she has one hand on the table and another under the table. I guess it must be on a part of Dean's lower body.

"That sounds nice." Meg says like she is really interested, but I have been around her enough to know she is being sarcastic.

So as the night went on, we talked about a lot of things, some I funny, some crazy, and some really boring. A couple hours past and many drinks were had. Finally it became late enough to run these girls off. Such a shame really. They really do seem like nice girls. I think Gabriel and Dean could have had fun with him.

Meg gives me a look then brings up the subject of high school. Some more stories were shared.

"Oh you guys are all too funny." Sarah says a little drunk.

"Oh my god yes. They are. I would have loved to know you guys in high school." Jenny say agreeing with her.

"Well we didn't all go to high school together." Sam says.

"Really you didn't" Sarah asks.

"No we didn't" I say hoping she asked the right question.

"Well how do you all know each other? How did you become friends?" Sarah asked

"Oh well Gabriel and Dean went to school as the same time as Jo and Cassie as well as Meg." Sam explains.

"Who's Jo and Cassie." Jenny asked.

"Oh that's their brother and cousin." Meg says.

"Really" Jenny says. At that point I notice Dean and Gabriel get a bit uneasy. Dean more then Gabriel though.

"So where are they now?"

"Oh poor Cassie has a broken leg so Jo is playing nurse." Meg says. I like how she avoid the use of pronouns.

"Oh that must suck." Sarah says.

"Indeed."

"Okay so how does Sam and Balthazar come in? I get family and all but I don't get how you guys get close." Right on schedules these girls are. Wow I think I might be losing a little respect with how predictable they are.

"Well I had to get close to Gabriel as much as he stalked my cousin in high school." Sam says as if he just blurted it out.

"Excuse me" both girls say in unison

"Yeah excuse me. I never stalked her. I can explain" Gabriel pleaded.

"I'm sure you can." She said looking uneasy.

"Oh come on now. Saying you didn't stalk Jo in high school is like saying Dean didn't steal my boyfriend." Meg says as she takes a sip from her drink.

"I didn't steal him" Dean blurted out. "I mean I didn't steal him. He had a thing for me and got his singles crossed." Dean said trying to cover his secret up.

"I'm sure he did." She says giving him a sensual look.

"Are you lying on my brother?" I say rely offended. I can't believe Dean would actually say that about him. I really want to punch him.

Both ladies looked confused and a nit disgusted. They had no idea what was going on.

"Okay can someone explain to us what is going on?" Jenny asked. I should point out that she now has both hands on the table.

"Oh it's simple really. Sam thinks Gabriel stalked his cousin Jo in high school.

"But I didn't. I had a thing for her and she play hard to get." Gabriel said giving Sam a nasty look.

"OH come on Gabe. I been friend with Meg since high school. She didn't talk to you at all in like tenth and eleventh grade but there you were always behind her staring. You use to show up to our prep rally's and football and basketball games holding a sign with her name on it." Meg says

"I think that might be stalker behavior." Sarah says getting scared.

"Oh come on the only reason she didn't talk to me is because she got in trouble because of Dean."

"Dude" Dean says trying to stop him but it doesn't work.

"She got in trouble because of him."

"Yeah Cassie use to sneak into his room at night one night he got caught by a neighbor. So when the neighbor told her parents his aunt and uncle they assumed it was me and told her to stay away from me. Being loyal as she is she took the wrap and didn't rat them out."

"So his brother use to sneak in your room at night." Jenny asked unsure.

"Yeah, Cas had a thing for me. He thought he could seduce me."

"Sounds like he was the stalker one." Okay now I am mad.

"That's a lie. My brother never stalked Dean. I can't tell you how many times I use to hear them threw the walls and when I wasn't home I remember Gabriel complaining that how they went t it like mad rabbits. One time Gabriel told me he walked in with Dean down on all fours with my brother behind him."

Everybody was silent for a minute. Dean look embarrassed and angry. Gabriel just looked angry. Meg had a smug look on her face and Sam's face look like he had an epiphany.

"Oh so that's what pb stands for. Power bottom." Sam says as everybody looks at him. He really looked pleased with himself for finally fingering it out.

"I was going through a phase." Dean weakly defended.

"Yeah that's why you and Cas broke up less than a year ago."

"I wonder why? Was it because you're a liar." Jenny asked angry.

"That was one reason." Meg says.

"Enough Meg." Gabriel shouted. I can tell he is upset a little more than he should be.

"I think it's time to leave." Sarah said getting up.

'I'm right behind you." Jenny said waiting for me to move. Before I could sit back down, Dean and Gabriel get up quickly and run after their dates.

"Well that went well." Meg said once they were gone.

"Really I don't see how." I asked still ticked off about Dean had said about my brother.

"Trust me it did."

"But what did that do." Sam asked

"It got them pissed off and thinking." She said as she signaled for the waitress to bring the three of us another round.

* * *

**spoilers the next part will be from Dean's pov and it will follow what happen when they leave the bar.**


	11. Chapter 11: Dean

_Dean POV_

Worst night ever. I swear this one for the books. I don't know what the hell gotten into my so called friends and brother. Where do they get off telling secrets. I blame Meg. If that Demon bitch wasn't there I bet none of this would happen. I swear the bitch gets off on causing drama. I really don't even know why any of us is friends with her. Well everyone at least Jo. I use to not know but now that I see Jo for what she really is, it makes sense that they are best friends.

"Dude we need new friends." Gabriel tells me. I couldn't agree more. Maybe I should start hanging out with Charlie more, she'd never c block me. I mean come on. Those chicks was a sure thing.

"Who you telling I could be getting my dick wet right now." I say before turning a bottle of scotch to my mouth. After Gabriel and me follow those chicks out the bar, we tried talking to them. But of course they thought we were some weirdo's and stormed off into the night. So afterwards we just ended the night back at Gabriel's house getting drunk from his private collection.

"You know Balthy is going to be pissed when he finds out you drank his scotch."

"Yeah and. Serves him right. Where did does he get off telling people my private business." I really am pissed about that. I want to punch the fake british shit in the face.

"I wouldn't call it private. I mean we all have been around for some part of it. Some more then others though. besides you don't see me getting mad at your brother." Did he just say something about Sam. Wait before I get mad I should hear him out.

"What about Sam?"

"Well he is the one who started it I think. I mean where does he get off saying I stalked Jo. He wasn't even there."

"Well you did kind of stalk her."

"I did no such thing. I was chasing her."

"Sure let's call it that."

"I only had to chase her because you were to scared to fess up to being gay."

"I'm not gay."

"Sure you aren't gay, that's why you have had sex repeatedly with at least seven or eight guys. One including my brother."

"Yeah well I sure as hell wasn't going for your other brother. He is such a dick."

'Yeah but you like dick. Right. You know how to suck it and everything right." Okay I think maybe he has had a little to many of that cosmo shit. He is starting to cross a line.

"Maybe you should stop talking."

"Stop talking about what. About how you like penis or how you loved my brothers penis."

"I'm warning you Gabriel you should stop."

"Stop what talking how you loved my brothers penis. He must have a good penis. I mean after all why else would my ex and your cousin fuck him so many times. Hey Dean is his penis really as good as you use to make it sound.

"Gabriel shut up. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay we don't have to talk about how good his penis was in bed. " If he says penis one more time I might clock him. Luck would have he shuts up. Thank whoever the hell is up there. "Why did you say those mean things about Cassie" Of course when has luck ever been on my side.

"Can we not talk right now."

"But I want to talk about it." he says as he repositions himself on the couch. I of course am sitting on the chair next the couch just watching him. "You know what you said about my little brother was wrong. HE never stalked you. If anything he did whatever you want."

"Gabriel please." He really is starting to piss me off.

"I'm serious Dean. He did whatever you asked of him. Everything he ever did had something to do with you."

"Yeah I didn't tell him to fuck all those other girls in school, or fuck my cousin. You know the one I'm talking about you were engaged to her."

"Yeah but maybe it was our fault. Maybe if we didn't be such dicks they would have found comfort in each others arms."

'That still no excuse."

"Yeah it's messed up but you know who is really messed up?" he asked me in a slurred voice. I swear I even heard a hiccup.

"Who?"

"You and your brother." Okay I was handling it but he doesn't have to bring Sammy into this.

"Gabriel I should warn you. If you say one more thing about me or my brother then I'm going to hit you."

"I could take you... Dean seriously you are messed up. First your giant of a brother tries to say I was stalking JO. When really all we did was keep your secret. Then you disrespect my brother to some whore you picked up in a bar."

'Yeah what about you. What about how cheated on my cousin and went out and had a child on her. Or how about the fact Cas lived with you for two years and you never told me."

"I didn't sleep with her. She admitted it to me and I never told you because I didn't want you with my brother."

"What? So I wasn't good enough for him."  
"Why would I want him with someone that does nothing but destroy him. You are a selfish dick."

"I'm the selfish dick how about he is the one who banged your girlfriend. Why are you defending him."

"Yeah but I love him. HE is still my brother. No matter how much scum he is. You should know a thing or two about family."

"Meaning."

""Meaning Jo is your family but you treat her like some criminal."

"You should talk."

"I am talking and I am telling you that you are a self centered jerk who just needs to just admit to who he is."

"And who am?"

"A self righteous douche bag who like penis."

"Better than some drunken child who can't even have a civil conversation with his brother about his issues."

"I learned from my best friend."

"Fuck You Gabe." I say as I stand up to leave. This conversation has done nothing but just add more fuel to my fire. What the fuck was he to tell me about myself. Has he looked in the mirror lately and see who the hell he was. Yes I might be someone is isn't quick to forgive but that doesn't mean shit. I loved his brother and yes I did some messed up things in the past to him but he isn't so innocent either.

I'm quick to leave Gabriel house and make it to my car. I have no idea where I am going. I am just driving trying to find a place to rest but I have yet to find one. I don't want to go home. Yes it use to be my home but it doesn't feel like it no more. I feel like those people don't know me anymore. I don't know why. I wish I could be myself around them but they only pretend to accept it. Bobby and Ellen have barley spoke to me sense my dinner outburst. YEs they did try and talk to me about it but once I said I didn't want to talk they left me alone and haven't spoken to me since. You know what screw all of them. I will find a place that I feel at home I just need sometime to figure it out.

I spend the next forty-five minutes driving around the city. have the radio blasting trying to drown out my thoughts but no matter how hard I turn the volume up it seems my thoughts become louder.

Finally I come to a stop. I have no idea how I got here or why I ended up here. I turn into the driveway of Cas's house. I haven't seen him in three days. I shouldn't be here. I have no right to just pop up when I feel like it, but I don't know where to go.

I look at my watch. I think it says 3:25 but i'm not sure. I can barley think straight. Only thing that pops into my head is a little voice saying _"Go inside"._

I try to ignore it but the scotch won't let me. I slowly walk up to his for. I almost forget that he can't really walk. I began to look around for where he could have hid his spare key. It takes me all of ten minutes to find it. I out the key in the lock and walk in.

My heart pounds but there is no turning back now. I walk into his bedroom and I am greeted by the sound of a television on low. I love at him asleep. He looks so peaceful, almost like an angel drugged up on Codeine. I walk around to the other side of his bed and undress. The whole time I am taking my clothes off I ask myself why am I here and what am I doing crawling into bed with him.

I flip the covers back and slip into his bed. I get as close to him as I can without waking him. I realize now this might seem a bit creepy. I strat to close my eyes when I hear him stir. I left my body up to love at him. Just when I am about to lay back down he opens his eyes.

"Dean" he says in a low whisper.

"Hey CAs." I say in faint voice.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No"

"Then what are you doing here.?"

I look into his half open eyes and think about his question. "I don't know" I say honestly.

"Okay" he says as he opens his arms for me to get closer to him. "Good night Dean." he says as I lay my head on his chest and I feel his arm drape around me.

Laying on his chest I feel safe and warm. All the frustration I was feeling was now gone.

"Night Cas" is the last thing I say before I close my eyes and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.**

**I should warn you . I am taking another break well not really a break. I have to go out of town for a few days. So I hope this holds you over for the next five days.**


	12. Chapter 12: Castiel

**Greeting from the family _gathering from hell. The only plus size about being here for my aunts birthdays is they have Wi-Fi. Oh thank you sweet baby Jesus. Anyway ever since Grimm went off I became very bored and decided to write this little chapter. I hope you like it. _**

**_please reveiw_**

* * *

_Castiel POV_

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or if he was really there but either way it was the best nights rest I've had in a long time. Yes I couldn't really move and I was high on pain killers but I was comfortable. It was weird and unexpected. I spent the evening hanging out with Jo. Somewhere in the night I dosed off and when I woke up I noticed she had left. I went back to sleep feeling lonely wishing I had somebody net me. I guess someone in heaven heard me because in the middle of the night I felt movement on in my bed. At first I thought Jo had returned but when I opened my eyes there he was.

I could tell he had been drinking but I didn't care that I could smell scotch coming out o his pores. I could also tell he was upset about something. I started to ask him but then I remembered that our current relationship does include communication. Once he assured me I was dreaming I invited him into my arms and he came. Imagine my surprise, usually he comes over and once we are finish consummating he gets up and leaves. Something must have really been bothering him if he came here and spent the night.

Even though he assured me I wasn't dreaming, I still thought I might have been. That is until I awaken the next morning to find him softly snoring on my chest. Even though I had a full bladder I choose not to move. I want more time with him because I knew that this would soon end. Sure enough after thirty minutes of us just lying there, he started to stir. Shortly after that he was fully awake and sitting up. He looked a bit confused and shameful as he stared straight ahead.

Sticking to our usually routine, he got out of bed and dressed without saying a word. Soon as his jeans were button he was out the door. That was four days ago. I haven't heard or seen him since. I know we never schedule or encounters but I do look forward to that unsuspecting moment when I can look into his eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts" A voice laced with English accent says interrupting my thoughts.

"Bella, hello" I say as I look up my couch to see her standing there with Chinese food.

"-and how is my favorite professor doing today." She asked as she sits down next to me and placing the food on my coffee table.

"I am well."

"You know Castiel you aren't a good liar."

"I'm not."

'No. I can tell you were thinking really hard about something."

"I wasn't"

"Liar. You were so deep in thought that you didn't noticed when I walked in. I stood there for like two minutes hoping you would notice me." She says with a rather adorable pout. I think I see why Dean had a hard time telling her no. Just that pout alone makes me feel like I did something unforgiveable.

"I apologize for not noticing you."

"You can make it up to me by telling what you were thinking about or who?"

I really do not like talking to her about Dean. Especially since she thinks Dean is a women names Dia. It is a rather odd thing.

"I do not wish to bore you." I say hoping she would catch the hint.  
"Nonsense you could never bore me." She says with a rather charismatic smile.

"Well a couple of days ago I received a visitor in the middle of the night."

"Dia." She says

"Yes Dia." I feel dirty calling Dean Dia but what am I to do. I enjoy Bella's company and I fear that she would become disgusted with me if she did learn the truth.

"So what happen?"

I take a deep breath before I answer. "She came over, climbed in my bed and feels asleep on my chest. The next morning she wakes up. Doesn't say a word to me and takes off."

"I'm sorry love." She said placing a hand on mine.

"I know we have a complicated past but I just wish we could cut ties. I do not understand why we keep going back and forth."

"That's because it hard to let go when you truly love someone."

"I do not believe that. I believe she is so selfish the only person she is capable of lovely truly is herself."

"I think she does but she just doesn't know how to handle it."

"Doubtful it seems like the only time she ever wanted me was when she couldn't have me."

"You truly believe that."

"Among other things but yes."

"Then screw her and you need to tell her that. If you want to move on then it's time you tell her."

Maybe he is right. Maybe I should tell Dean that I cannot see him anymore. That I want to finally be able to say I am over him.

"I think you might be right.'

"I usually am darling. I usually am."

"Thank you for listening."

"No problem…. Hey I have an idea." She says rather excited.

"What is it."

"Well you get your cast off in a couple weeks right."

"Yes" I say un sure of what she is getting at.

"Well I have to go out of town to get something for a client."

'You do for how long."

"I usually am in and out but if you agree to go we can make a vacation out of it."

Wow that was sudden. I did not expect her to invite me on a trip.

"Where would we go."

"Well I have to go to California and I was thinking after I get what I need we could go to Vegas."

"Vegas. I have never been there."

"I have and you will love. It's the perfect place to start getting over someone."

"Okay" I don't know why I agreed. I have heard stories about Vegas mostly from Balthazar and they all frighten me on some level. But what the hell, maybe some time a way will be a good thing.

"So your in."

"Yes I will accompany you to Vegas."

"Great." She says hugging me. "Now I have another surprise for you." She says as she starts digging in her purse. "Surprise" she says holding out dvd of the entire Star Wars Trilogy.

"Star Wars." I say in a calm manner, but on the inside I want to kiss her. I love Star Wars and it has been a long time since I have seen it. I don't understand why I don't own it myself.

"I remember Dean saying how you guys use to order Cines and watch this the entire weekend.

Aw sweet memories, Den I indeed use to do this, but I can see why he left out the parts where we use to be naked in lying in my bed and often at times we would pause the movie because we would become preoccupied with other things.

"I remember but I thought you didn't like these movies."

"I changed my mind." She says with a rather devilish smile.

"Did you now?"

"Yes you know sometime you look at something and at first you don't like it but then you come across it again and you see it in a whole new light."

"Yes I do."

"Well that's what happening here." She says with another smile.

At first I was wary about reconnecting with her but I am glad I did. I never gave her a change in high school but now she is slowly starting to become a really good friend. I hope we remain friends for a long time.

* * *

**is it just me or was Bella talking about something different then star wars.**

**oh btw next chapter or two will center around Jo and Gabriel. **

**I know Jo has been a Mia a little but she shall return.**

**and find out what happens when Dean returns home. See what happens when he and Sam have a little chit chat **

**and another spoiler Rufus and Bobby will be making an appearance. Find out what happens when Rufus makes a comment about Castiel climbing threw Dean's window**


	13. Chapter 13: Jo

_Jo POV_

I don't know why I am here. Sam texted me asking me to meet him for lunch, now why I enjoy hanging out with my younger cousin, we have never met for lunch. Did I mention he was late? I have been sitting here for twenty minutes looking stupid. He said he wanted to talk to me about something but I don't see why he couldn't just talk to me at home. I bet this has something to do with Dean.

Yes Dean and myself have not been getting along but so what. Dean has always been a selfish bastard and can never own u to his mistakes before it goes too far. All he thinks about is himself and never consider anybody else's feelings. I have done nothing over the years but have his back but does he realize that. No he doesn't. All he does is call me many ugly names and can't accept an apology when someone gives it.

I hate sitting here by myself. It gives me time to think. I think about my life and where I am. Now at first I thought it was a good thing that I spend time away from him, but now I think it's not. Yes I am dating someone else but he is not him. I thought I need to find out who am I without him but as time passes I realized he was the one but he doesn't know. I wish I could go back in time and erase the time I spent with Castiel. Okay yes he was a great lover but he was never his brother.

I know what you are thinking. Why didn't I tell him? Well I tried telling him but he wouldn't hear me out. I tried on several occasion to talk to him but he would always say the same thing; "What's done is done. Let's just move on." I tried to move on but I can't and it seems with each day that passes I become angrier and bitter. Yes what done is done but why couldn't we move from it together.

"Jo" I know that voice. It's not Sam's either. I think my mind is playing tricks on me. I am almost afraid to look up to see just how crazy I have become.

"Are you going to look at me?" I want to but I am not ready to give up hope. "I know this is a surprise but I thought we could talk."

"What?" I say when I finally look up to see Gabriel standing there. I can't believe it's him. He looks nervous. He is stand there stiff with his hands jammed in his pockets. He is looking around the room as if he is mapping out an escape plan.

"Hi" he says with that shy smile of his.

"Gabriel….. Hi…. Weird running into each other. Would you like to have a seat? I am meeting Sam here for lunch." Okay I think I am starting to ramble.

"Thanks" he says as he sits across for me. He says nothing as he places his hands on the table. He is staring at them as if they have some hidden code on them. "Sam isn't coming."

"How would you know that?"

'Because…. Because….. because I asked him to invite you to lunch." He says as he finally looks at me.

"Why?" I ask calmly but on the inside I am ready to do a cartwheel.

"I didn't think you would have come if I asked you."

"I'm offended of course I would have came."

"Would you really."

"Depends on why you were asking."

"Is that your way of asking me why I invited you here while making you think you were meeting Sam."

"You know me so well."

"Well I try….. but the reason I asked you hear is because I wanted t apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"For being a jerk to you."

"Gabriel you weren't a jerk to me."

"Yes I was and it was wrong of me. I acted immature and would listen to you when you tried to talk to me."

"You were hurt and I understand."

"Yes but I didn't stop to think of your feelings. I did you wrong first."

"It isn't about going tit for tat."

"I know but I did you wrong and I realize sometimes when people get hurt, they act out and do stupid things."

"Yes but you did nothing wrong. I know the truth of what happen. I know how she lied and manipulated you."

"Yes but you didn't know that. All you knew was I cheated on you and had a child."

"Yeah well I can't argue with you there."

"No you can't and I realize how hurt you must have felt when you saw us together."

"Yes I was hurt but you were trying to be a good father. I wanted to hate you but I couldn't hate you for doing the right thing."

He says nothing after that. He just gives me a small but loving smile as he places his clammy hand on mine. He squeezes it before he moves his hand back.

"I really missed you."

"I missed you too but I have to ask. Where is this coming from? It's really shocking but I am thrilled."

"Did Sam tell you what happen last week when we went out?"

"You mean how you and Dean were hitting on two chicks and then Sam called you a stalker and then Dean got exposed about be on the down low."

"Yeah… well at first I was mad but then I realize it's not that serious. Then I started thinking about back then. I did kind of stalk you. I remembered how you made me feel. How beautiful I thought you were. How we could just laugh and then I realized something."

"What." I ask keeping it short.

"You were my best friend."

"I was."

"Yes I think why we so good as a couple is because you were my friend too. Now please don't misunderstand. I know you have a boyfriend now and I know you moved on."

"I moved on." I repeat feeling my heart become heavy again.

"I know you have and don't worry so have I."

"You have?" I think I want to cry again. How could he move on? I feel like a fool, a complete idiot.

"Yes and I am happy you found someone."

What in the hell is he talking about. I haven't found someone else. Yeah I am dating someone but it's not serious.

"Thank you." Is all I can say. What can I say when he just told me he's moved on.

"Bu just because we moved on romantically doesn't mean we have to move on as friends."

"True but I am curious about something." I have to change the subject. I can't talk about just being friends with him anymore. If we keep at this pace I might actually cry.

"What is it?"

"Did you kiss and make up with Castiel."

"No I haven't talked to Cassie yet."

"and why in the hell not. He is your brother; you were supposed to talk to him first." I know it's stupid to get upset about this but all my emotions are running high right now.

"See that is why I came to talk to you first. You always kick my butt until I do the right thing."

"Huh"

"Cassie and I relationship is really broken. I've said some nasty things to him and I need you to whip me into shape before I talk to him."

"Coward."

"Well you were always my courage juice."

"You're so corny."

Okay so it might not be how I want us to be, but at least we have some kind of relationship. I rather be his friend then to not ever know him ever again. Yes it will be hard but I know someday we will find our way back to each other; I just need to be patient.

"Okay Gabe. Tell me your side."


	14. Chapter 14: Dean

_Dean Pov_

I shouldn't be here but I can't help it. Just because we are over doesn't mean our sex can't be over. I mean it's still good after all this time. Of course it's a little different than it used to be. Whenever we had sex he used to be rough and couldn't stop with the dirty talk but now he is tender and the only thing I hear from him is moans. It's weird but oddly soothing.

It's been two days since he has been able to walk again. That was two days I fought the erg to come over here and rip his clothes off. I wanted to come sooner but I fought it. I did everything in my power to delay it. I would have waited a few more days but I heard through the grape vine he was going on a trip with some friends from school. Once I heard that I came over here to give him a proper send off. Not to mention I haven't had any since he broke his leg climbing down the tree outside my window.

I think we both needed this. Yeah we both needed this.

"Dean" he says interrupting my thoughts. I turn to look over at him. He is lying on his side. He has he head propped up on one head as he gentle strolls his the fingers from his other hand up and down my arm. It's weird how this one simple act is able to give me chills. Maybe it's the after effects of my orgasm. "What are you thinking about?" he asked as I lay in his bead staring at the ceiling.

I have to stare at the ceiling. I have to look anywhere but into his eyes. We just spent the last half hour looking into each other eyes and I hated the way it felt. I felt warm, vulnerable, and connected to him. That might sound like a good thing to some people but it's not for when you are trying to prove you are over someone.

"You don't have to tell me what you are thinking. I get it." He says after I take to long to answer.

"Sorry Cas. I was just lost in thought you know."

"Yeah I know." He says placing a small kiss on my shoulder. "You have the effect on me a lot."

"But no this time."

"Kind of. Well I am thinking about you but not in the way you might think."

"Then how?" Why am I even engaging in this? I have been here five minutes to long. I am supposed to have my clothes on and be on my way to my car, but my body doesn't want to move right now.

"I was just thinking how you haven't left yet and it's kind of nice. It reminds me of old times." I can tell he is smiling. I always know when he is smiling. I don't have to look at him. I can somehow here it in his voice when he does.

"Oh" is all I can muster.

"You know I kind of been missing you."

"Have you."

"Yes and whenever I miss you. I start to think."

"About how good I am in bed. I know I rock your world."

"No about other things."

"Other things." I say feeling a knot in my throat. I know where he is going with this. I know what he is getting at. I can't have this conversation with him. It's time for me to leave.

Without a second thought I jump out of bed and search for my underwear.

"Dean wait." He says as I find them and slip them on.

"I have to go Cas. I have some reports I have to fill out."

"Can't that wait five minutes?" He says getting out of bed.

"NO they are kind of late and the captain will chew my ass out if I am any later." I say once I have enough clothes on the leave. I throw my collared shirt over my shoulder and try to make a quick exit but he is faster.

Once I place my hand on the door he comes out of nowhere and slams it shut.

"We need to talk?" he says as he as turns me around. MY back is now facing the door and he is standing in front of me. He keeps trying to make eye contact but I won't let our eyes connect.

"Talk about what?" I asked as if I don't know.

"How long do you think we can keep this up."

"Keep what up."  
"You come over here and we have sex and then you leave as if it doesn't mean a thing."

"Cas I don't it. Why we got to mess with a good thing."

"It's not a good thing. At least not to me and I'm sure you are thinking the same thing."

"Actually I'm thinking about those reports I gotta get done." I say as I rub the back of my haed.  
"Damn it Dean." He says as he punches the wall. Great all he needs is to break his hand after he has broken his leg.

"VAlm down you don't want to break your hand."

"Screw my hand." He says as he rubs it. I can tell he hit it pretty hard. It's starting to turn red. "You think I care about my hand right now. I don't. I only care about you and me."

He only cares about us. That's a load of crap. If he cared so much then why did he bang my cousin and then when I pretty much begged him to come back he turned me down.

"Cas we're over remembering. You made that clear to me last year."

"IT was a mistake Dean. I was angry at you and I was stupid you let you go. I-"

That's all I let him get out. I didn't want to hear the rest. To silence him I rushed him with a kiss. I slammed my lips into him so had. It only took him as second to start kissing me back. Soon he had me pinned against the door suck the every ounce of air out of my lips.

I guess he had to breathe again because he pulled away. He placed his forehead on mine and closed his eyes. He took sharp breathes as he rested his body against mine.

My heard pounded from the intensity of that kiss. I kept my hands around his neck thinking of what to do next. I do still love him but I will always love him and that doesn't mean we should be together. We are a horrible couple. All we will do is cause each other heart break and sorrow. IT's best if we leave it in the past.

"I love you." He whispherd.

"Cas"

"I love you Dean." He said looking into my eyes. "I have spent a lot of time thinking about it and I think we owe ourselves one more try.

"IF we give it one more try, it will just end."

'Then we can give it another try, and one after that and so on and so forth until we get it right."

His words do touch me, and I almost believe them. I want to kiss him and climb back into bed with him and stay there forever but I know it won't work. IT won't work because I don't trust him.

"So tell me you will try with me. Tell me you will get back into my bed and promise to never leave. Promise me that no matter what is thrown at us we will handle it together." I can't stand to look at him. His blue eyes are filled up with equally parts of hope and hurt. I know he loves me and I love him but he was right before. How much pain do we have to go through before we realize it's not meant to be.

"I'm sorry Cas. I just can't."

* * *

**Please don't be to mad. I promise an happy ending. promise.**


	15. Chapter 15: Sam

**new rule no reviews no updates**

* * *

_Sam Pov_

"Cheers mates" Balthazar said as we clink our glasses together for a toast. Meg, Balthazar, and myself were enjoying a night at another local watering hug.

"I'm starting to think we're spending too much time together." Meg said as she sat there sipping from the straw of her strawberry mojito.

"Dido" Balthazar said as the downed his drink. Man that guy really is starting to drink a lot. "Okay are we going to get down to it or are we going to have small talk first."

"Get that to what?" I asked confused.

"You're lucky you're pretty Sam" Meg said. "He means are we going to talk about our friends now."

"What happen to hanging out?"

"Sound lovely and all but as Meg pointed out we spend too much time together and I have made plans for later."

"Okay I guess we can get down to it. I'll go first. Your plan isn't working Meg."

"What are you talking about. My plan is working."

"How Dean and Cas aren't back together. He hasn't made up with Jo and she and Gab aren't back together."

"I resent that Sam. Where are Jo and Gabriel? There not here? Why? Because they are out to dinner as friends. Yeah before you say it. They are friend now but I give it a month before they are back together."

"Jo has a boyfriend" I pointed out."

"That loser. She'll dump him but not before he cheats on her."

"Wow you are some kind of friend. I mean really you are. It takes a special kind of friends to want her friend's boyfriend to cheat."

"I'll ignore that because you're pretty…. But yes and Jo and Dean will talk … um…I'm guessing in the next couple of weeks give or take."

"You seem so sure."

"I am"

'How do you know?" Balthazar finally pointed out.

"Where is your phone?" she asked annoyed.

"I left it in the car."

"Balthazar."

"I haven't checked it yet why?"

"So none of you have checked your phone or been on Facebook in the last hour."

"No" I say annoyed

"I don't have a Facebook. Only a twitter." Balthazar said. I would ask but I am more concerned about why she is curious about our phones.

"Take your phone out and look at your texts."

Balthazar says nothing as he takes his phone out and looks at his text. It takes about thirty seconds for his face go from neutral to shock.

"We have been here twenty minutes and now you are just saying something." He says as he passes me his phone.

I'm sure I look like a ghost as I read.

_Hello Friends,_

_I am writing to tell you that in my travels to Vegas I have taken a wife. Yes I know it is sudden but I feel that she is what I need to move forward in my life._

_Cas_

I don't believe it. Cas went and got married.

"What the fuck" I say shocked.

"I know right. Castiel went and got married and it wasn't me." Meg says.

All I can do is look at her. Of course she would think of herself when news this big breaks.

"Really Meg it wasn't you" I say in a condescending way.

"Yes Sammy I can." She says as she gives me a look as if I am supposed to know what she means.

"MY little brother got married before me or Gabriel. OH god what was he thinking." Balthazar asked.

"OH my god" Meg says as she passes he phone to me and Balthazar. On it shows a picture of him and his new bride.

"Why does she look so familiar" I asked not being able to picture her.

"I don't know her Sam" Balthazar says handing the phone back to Meg.

"You guys really don't know who that is." she asked as she looks at her phone once more before putting it away. We shake our heads telling her no.

"That's Bella" she says

"That Bella" I say shocked as I Wonder if Dean knows what has happen.

"That's Bella. Damn she's smoking" Balthazar says.

"Yes" she confirms as I start to dread the worst for Dean.

"Oh God what is Dean going think better yet what is he going to do?" I say as I start to worry about my brother

* * *

**Yeah like you didn't see that coming but new rule no reviews no update**

**and I promise the next half will be good.**

**if there are reviews the next chapter will be either from Dean or Jo pov. I'm givng you the choice.**

**I'm also think a flashbacks they include when they met at 8, what happen when they first kissed, what Cas wrote in Dean's year book, and the promise Dean and Cas made to each other. Tell me what you think **


	16. Chapter 16: Dean

**Thank you for the reviews especially to Lovliebee. Thank you so much. Now few things. I might have said she would get in the way but I never said she wouldn't try. To the guest who said I broke their heart. Worry not I will make it up to you.**

**Now here is the next chapter. Please review.**

* * *

_Dean POV_

Ever been in such a foul mood but have no idea why. Well that is what is going on with me right now. Ever since the day after I left Cas house I have been ready to snap. I feel like a chick with these moods swings. Maybe it has something to do with him. I have been feeling regret among other things ever since I turned him down.

My mood has become so foul, I decided to drop off the grid for a few days. I took a couple personal days and checked myself into a motel. I just needed to get away. On top of feeling like some moody chick, I have this ache inside of me. It kind of hurts sometimes. I would go to the doctor but I just had a checkup and everything was fine. That's why I think it's more mental.

I know my friends and family are worried about me but they are taking it too far. I have like twenty missed calls from Sam, Meg, Balthazar, Gabriel, and even Jo. It's silly really I mean can't a grown man have a few days to himself to do some light reflecting without people doing a man hunt. IT's only been twenty four hours since I checked out.

For the first day or so I stayed in. I got some beer and pizza and watched porn on pay per view. It's weird really I must of watch three different types of special movies and I could get off. Adding that on top of everything else I am feeling I had to take a walk.

So that is where I am now. I am walking. I feel like I must have been walking for two hours. I have no idea where I am or where I am going. I just walk until my legs grow tired, thinking. I try thinking about anything but him but no matter what I think about my thought pattern goes back to him. Sometimes I wish I never fell in love. Now I am lying to myself. I can't imagine what my life would have been like if I didn't know it. It's strange, yes I would change a few things but for the most I would change a thing. We are perfectly imperfect: drama and all and it scares me. It scares me how much he consumes me. What if we get back together but this time it ends worse than it has ever has.

Before I could smack myself, I realize where I am. I never thought I'd ever be here again but here I am standing in front of the building where it all began. I am looking at the building where Cas and Gabriel's old apartment is located. It's bittersweet being here. Here is where we had a lot of great memories and a lot of bad memories.

I make my way to the roof; once I am there a new wave of emotions hit me. I look to the corner of the roof where, we had our first kissed. See what had happen was…

_Summer before High School_

"Cas buddy you okay." I asked him as I noticed his head dipping. It was a warm summer night. Cas had found Balthazar weed stash, so we snuck up to the roof to smoke it.

"My head feels heavy Dean." He says as he sits against the wall.

"Okay, maybe we should go inside." I say as I sit down next to him. As I sat down next to him I miss judge where the ground is and how high I am causing me to fall on him.

"Watch it" he says as he catches me. I should have moved but for some reason I like sitting in his lap.

"Sorry" I say when I realize that he has his hand on the small of my back.

"It's okay Dean. You didn't hurt me." He says as I look into his eyes. I don't know if it was the moon light, the pot, or something else but that is the first time I noticed how intense his eyes were. His eyes sparkled as the light from the moon shined onto his face.

"Um" I say coughing. "I should move." I say as I move off of him and sit down next to him.

We sit there for a while in silence. Nothing I heard but the sound of cars on the street. Some people might feel awkward but I actually feel really good right now.

"I feel like I'm floating" he says as he lays his head on my shoulder. The smell of strawberry's invading my nose. I look to my side and see he has his head facing down with his hair inches away from my face.

"You are really feeling it I see." I say with a chuckle. His behavior is actually kind of cute.

"I am." He says like he is moaning a little.

"Hey Cas. Are you sure we won't get in trouble. Like your brother won't rat us out or nothing right."

"Please" he says popping his head back up. "Balthazar is barley home and as you recall my father has left."

I have to swallow hard because of the way he is looking at me as he speaks. His lips never looked so soft or pink in his life. I had to catch myself because I wanted to know what they felt like.

"What about Gabriel?" I asked trying to keep myself from thinking about his lips. As long as he looked at me I couldn't think straight.

"Is that one of your jokes?" he asks with a straight face.

"No why would I joke."

"Because you thinking Gabriel would ever tell on me." HE is the only person I know that can keep a straight face while being high.

"I should have known." I say feeling stupid.

"Don't worry about it. You shouldn't feel stupid."

"Wait what. I never said."

"No but you have that look on your face."

"What look."

"The one you get when you feel like you said or did something stupid. Like you're feeling insecure, but I'm here to tell you that it's all in your head." He says as he places a hand on my shoulder.

I look at his hand then back to his face. The moon light hits him again and I feel the erg to kiss him.

"Hey Cas can I ask you something?" I say as he removes his hand. I can't help but noticed how my shoulder feels cold with his touch.

"You can ask me anything Dean." He says with a small smile.

"If I did something stupid or wrong would you forgive me.?"

He looks at me like he is looking into my soul. He has always looked at me like that and I always felt smaller when he does. I hate it but love it at the same time.

"OF course dean but I doubt you ever would." With those words gave me all the courage I needed. I said nothing else as I grab the back of his head and crashed his lips into mine. I have kissed of girls before, mostly recently my girlfriend Bella. They were all nice but none of them could compare to this. IT was like a flame went on inside of me. It was like the sun was burning bright inside of my heart.

I didn't think he would reject my kiss, I just needed to do so. When our lips met he didn't push me away or freeze. HE placed his hands on my shirt and kissed me back with the same intensity I was feeling.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Went the sound of my cell phone snapping me back into the present. I wanted to turn it off but I kept it on just in case work called. I notice it's Sam.

"Hello"

"Dean where are you?"

"I'm taking some personal time? Why what's wrong."

"Are you taking some personal time because of Cas?" Okay how would he know that. Unless Cas said something. He might have since he and Gabe made up."

"Yeah. I just feel bad about the way I left things last time I saw him."

"Last time you saw him." Sam asked a little confused.

"Yeah I saw him right before he went on vacation. We had a little talk and well I made a huge mistake again. I know you don't have to say anything, but I finally am pulling my head out my ass. When he gets back. I want to try and fix it." I say feeling like I was ranting so what.

"So you haven't seen or talk to him since before he left and now you want to try and work things out."

"That's what I just said Sam."

"Okay Dean. Well ummm he doesn't come back for like a couple of days since he just left two days ago."

"Yeah I know Sam. He told me how long his trip was for."

"Okay well why don't you meet me and the gang for a few beers later. We can talk and help you out maybe." He says a little strange

"Okay Sam." I say before hanging up.

That was a strange phone call. It was like we were on two different wave lengths. I hope Sam is having second thoughts on being a supportive brother. Well if he is the screw him. I'm not letting nothing get in the way of my happiness. It's time I grew up and do what I have to do.

* * *

**The sooner you review the sooner I will update. Spoilers next chapter will be Bella and Cas**


	17. Chapter 17: Sam

**Thank you so much for the reviews. They really made my heart melt. Now I know I said that I would make this chapter about Cas and Bella but I figure that this chapter would be better if it came first. Anywho I hope you like this. Please review. It will only make me update faster.**

* * *

_Sam POV_

I have been sitting in this bar for twenty minutes and so far Gabriel has not stopped laughing since he got here. Dean was supposed to meet all of us here but so far the only people who have showed are Gabriel and I. After ten minutes of waiting I decided to call everyone to see where they are. Apparently Jo and Meg both had to work the night shift at the hospital. Jo also said that she doesn't know what good she would do here since her and Dean aren't exactly buddy buddy. Balthazar stated that him and Gabriel decided to divided and conquer this situation. Balthazar would take care of tracking down Cassie and Gabriel would help me out with Dean.

So far all Gabriel has done is show up and order three shots of purple nurples, while laughing to some inside joke only he understands.

"Dean is running pretty late" I say trying my best not to strangle him.

"Yeah he is. Probably somewhere trying to get his panties out of his ass." Gabriel says as he takes his very pink looking drink from the waitress.

"You know you don't have to be here. You know if you're going to be insensitive."

"It's amazing you know." He says.

"What is?" I ask not knowing what he is talking about.

"That Jo is the only one that has balls after all these years. I mean really you two are just so sensitive."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"No it's a fact."

I roll my eyes as I run my hands threw my hair. I am starting to think that I don't need him here.

"So ummm speaking of Jo. You two back together?"

I'm shocked. This is the first time since he has been here is he quiet. I can tell that my question was loaded.

"It's complicated." He says as he plays with the straw in his drink.

"How?"

"Look I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not we have time.?"

"Sam I said no. I'm here for Dean not to have a conversation about me." I decided to leave it alone after that. I can tell he was serious. The smile from his face vanished and his eyes went dark. I guess he isn't ready to move past being friends with her.

"Okay….I'll drop it…. So…..What do you think will happen next."

"I don't know Sammy. Cassie has always done stupid things when it comes to Dean but this one is just wonderfully cosmic" I swear he must be bipolar. One minute he looks like he is ready to rip my head off then the next he is laughing.

"How is it wonderfully cosmic?"

"The fact that Cassie married the very women who kept them apart. OH I love it." He says with a crocked grin.

"I think you are enjoying this."

"If I don't laugh I'll cry."

"Why would you cry?" I ask before taking a sip of beer.

"Sam I have been with Destiel from the start."

"Destiel?"

"Yeah it's a name me and Jo came up with."

"Wow you two have spent way too much time concentrating on them."

"It might seem that way but somehow we always mange to put our relationship first."

I wanted to point out he was talking about him and Jo but I didn't want to scare him off the topic. Maybe if we keep down this road he will keep it up.

"Have you now."

"Oh yeah. We just so happen to be best friends and related to two of the must relationship challenged people I have ever met."

I had to laugh at that one. Dean and Cas are relationship challenge.

"You are right about that one."

"Hell yeah I am. It's like Dean goes right and Cassie goes left, but once they realize what has happen Dean goes left and Cassie goes right. Just once I want them to be on the same page but now that Cassie and Bella has gotten married I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Cas married Bella!" someone to the side of us said. Gabriel and I both froze as we moved our eyes to see Dean standing there.

"Deano"

"Dean we didn't see you come in."

We both waited for him to say something, anything but he said nothing. He just stood there lips tight looking at us. I tried to read his face but for the first time I couldn't see anything.

"Did I just hear you two right. Cas married Bella. As in my ex-girlfriend Bella." He said as he tighten his fist.

"Yes." Gabriel said unsure.

"So is this why you have been calling me?"

"Yes" I said unsure of what to do.

Dean took a deep breath as he lookat me and Gabriel. He pinched the bridged of his nose as he closed his eyes for a minute. I thought he was about to explode but he did something toally different.

"Okay thanks for the heads up." He said too calm.

"That's it. That's all you have to say. Dean come on, Gabriel and me cleared our nights so we could be here for you."

"Yeah I could be home grading papers and working on lesson plans. So cut the clam shit out and tell us what is really going in the pea size brain of yours."

"Okay one that's kind of gay and two I'm fine. I mean it's a surprise but I wish them nothing but happiness." He says with a smile.

Gabriel and me just look at him. I could tell we both were thinking the same thing. We were trying to figure out why he was acting like this. It was unnerving to say the least.

"So you're fine." I asked

"Like really fine" Gabriel said

"Yeah and look I appreciate you guys wanting to help but there's nothing to help with. So if you'll excuse me I have some paper work of my own to catch up on." Dean said before he left the bar rather quickly. He left so fast he didn't even give us a chance to say our good byes.

"What just happen here?" I asked once I watch my brother walk out the door.

"I don't know Sammy boy. He's your brother." Gabriel said as he downed the rest of his pink drink


	18. Chapter 18: Castiel

**Hello hello thank you for the reviews once again. I love them so much. I am sorry if I am upsetting anybody but it would be fun if it was that easy, but like I said I do promise an happy ending. now I am enforcing the no reviews no update rule. **

**So I hope you enjoy here is Cas and Bella. I hope you like. Don't forget to review if you want to know what happens next. **

**Spoilers are at the bottom**

* * *

_Castiel POV_

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

I don't know what I hate more. It's either the blazing sun or the fact that my phone has been buzzing on the night stand for an hour. Maybe it's both. Either way my head feels like someone kept beat me in it with a steel bat. How much have I have I had to drink? I know I have been in Vegas for two days now but it's a little fuzzy on what I have been up too.

_Buzz buzz buzz_

I can't take the buzzing anymore, I turn to answer my phone but then I realize a warm body is lying next to me. For a minute I ignore my phone as I flip back the sheets to see who is lying next to me. As I flip them back and see who I am in bed with, everything comes flowing back like a stampeded.

I am in bed with a naked Bella. She lays on her back hair thrown to the side, with smeared make up. Dear god no I didn't. I look at the her left hand and see that I did. I look at the two two silver wedding bands on her hand that matches the one on my hand. I can not believe this. I married her. What was I thinking?

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

I should really answer my phone. Whoever has been calling must really need to talk to me.

"Hello" I say finally answering my phone. I step quietly into the suites bathroom not to wake my umm wife.

"Castiel Novak" Oh great it's Jo of all people and she has called to yell at me. She must have found out I was sleeping with Dean again. I better let her yell at me about this because I'm sure as hell am not going to her know I got married.

"Not so loud Jo" I say trying to control the pounding in my head.

"Oh I will yell as loud as I want. How could you Cas. What the hell was going threw your head."

"Jo I do not understand why are so upset. It's not like I haven't done it before."

"You've done it before."

"Of course I mean it's been going on since high school."

"I don't believe you. Since high school. That is so worng."

"Since when. I thought you would be supportive no matter what I do."

"Yeah and also I tell you that you have crossed a line."

"I don't understand. How have I crossed a line?" I don't get why she is so upset. I know I frustrate her at times with all the drama I get from Dean but she has never been upset before.

"I can't talk to him. Here, you talk to him." I hear her say to someone in the background.

"Cassie you idiot, how can you not see how serious this." Okay that is Balthazar. I expected Gabriel to be on the phone not him.

"I know it's serious but it always I, but this time I don't know. I mean love Dean but he rejected me again. Shouldn't I be the one upset and not you two."

"You slept with Dean again. Bloody hell, I can't keep up."

"I'm confused isn't that why you are calling."

"No we are calling because you went and got hitched." Jo shouted into the phone. I guess I am on speaker phone.

"You know I got married. How?"

"You mean besides the fact that you sent us all a mass text and the fact that you tweeted a picture with caption I liked so I put a ring on it." Balthazar said in a dry voice.

Oh no. If I did that then that means that Dean knows. Oh no how drunk was I.

"Good morning hubby" Bella said as she stood in the door way with a cotton robe on.

"Is that her?" Jo asked threw the phone.

"Let me call you back." I said as I hung up the phone. I know they might be pissed that I hung up on them but right now this needs my attention.

"Good morning" I say unsure of what to say.

"No good morning kiss.' She said as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. She squeezed me tight as she looked into my eyes.

"So we are married now?"

"Yes we are and I have to say it was unexpected." Great she actually seems happy. How am I going to tell her that it was a huge mistake.

"Bella we need to talk." I say as I break away from her and walk back into the room. She follows soon after. I walk over and sit on the bed. I feel awful. I can feel vomit in the back of my throst and my head won't stop pounding.

"Are you okay?" she asked concern. I look up to see her standing there with a glow about her.

"Bella look I don't know how to say this."

"Wait before you do, let me say this." She says as she sits down next to me. She doesn't touch me, she's quiet as she takes a deep breath to gather her thoughts. "I know that this is sudden, and that you love Dia, but I want you to know I am okay with this."

"Okay with this." I repeat. I amnot sure where she is going.

"Yes I am okay. You said to me you wanted to move on and the only way you knew to move on was with me."

"I told you that."

"Yes and you also said that you love having me around and that you didn't want to lose me either. You knew that you two were over and you were ready to move on."

I did say that. I am screwed. I did say that but I didn't mean it in the way she thought. What am I going to do. I love her but I don't love her. I love her the way I love Jo or Meg. Like a sister not like a wife.

"Bella you do know I don't consider getting married by Elvis and having Dolly Parton as a witness a real wedding."

"You don't" she says.

"Yes, do you know what I am getting at." I hope she does. I have no clue what I am doing. I feel like I am talking out of my ass.

"I know what you are getting at." She says with a smile.

"I'm glad because I was afraid that this conversation might go badly."

"Why would it go badly. I am your wife Castiel."

"I know but-"

"But nothing silly. I get it…You want to have a real wedding when we get back to Lawrence."

"Yeah…wait what." I say a little scared.  
"I don't know why you just didn't say that." She says standing up in front of me.

"No Bella I think."

"Shhhhh" she says putting a finger over my mouth. "It's okay Castiel. I'm going to take good care of you. " she says as she drops her robe.

Oh god now I can't think. Here she is standing naked in front me and my thoughts are torn. Oh one hand I can't stop thinking how this would ruin my chances with Dean in the futre. I know that he said it was over but when has it ever really been over between us. Now on the other hand my body is saying forget him and screw her. I don't know which way to go.

As my luck would have she makes the decision for me as she straddles my lap.

"Now we both might want a real wedding but I say it a shame to waste this room. So why don't we get a started on this part of our marriage." She says as she starts to kiss my neck.

"You know I can wait. I have a lot of patience. Don't you want it to be special?" I say this hoping I can slowly push her into the idea that marriage is a bad idea, but I am slowly losing my train of thought. With each kiss soft kiss she plants on my neck the blood is leaving my brain and going else where.

"Stop talking." She says as she captures my lips.

With her kiss I lose my train of thought and let my body take over. Damn I am screwed. Is the last thing I remember before I flip her over and climb on top of her.

* * *

**Spoilers... Jo and Dean will make up in the next chapter and you will get in sight to what is going on in his head since he heard the news**


	19. Chapter 19: Jo

_JO POV_

Poor Dean, I know I have been hard on him lately but I never wished this on him. It's been a little over a week since he learned about Castiel and Bella and he hasn't said a thing. He is starting to make people worry. Every time someone tries and talk to him he just makes a joke and changes the subject. If I don't know anything about my cousin but this one thing: he is in denial. It's what he is best at.

Nobody has been able to get him to open up and we are all afraid he might just snap at the wrong minute. God forbid he does it at work, he could lose his job.

I think it is time I try talking to him. Screw are petty differences, shit I don't even know what we are really fighting about anymore or why I am angry. He needs someone to get threw to him and I think I am the perfect person.

"You know it's creepy to just stand there and watch." He says once he notices I have been standing in his doorway. I been here for only a few minutes. I said I would talk to him but I just don't know what to say, so I just stood there. I thought he didn't see me since he had his back turned when I came up.

"Sorry" I say as I step into his room. I notice he is sitting in a desk chair facing the window while looking at his high school year book. Weird, Sam told me he has been looking at that thing a lot. I should really make a point to check it out when he isn't around.

"What do you want?" he asks turning his chair around.

"I came to talk?" I said feeling uneasy. I have no idea how awkward this would be.

"Talk about what. We haven't talked in months and now you want to talk."

"Yeah" I say as I walk over to sit on his bed. He turns his chair to face me and stae me down. "You know I just wanted to see how you were doing ."

"Cut the crap Jo."

"Excuse me."

"You came here to rub it in right."

"Rub what in."

"Rub in my face how my ex married my other ex and now I am the odd one out. You came here to tell me it's karma."

"Dean I think you are misunderstanding why I am here. I did not come here to say anything like that."

"Than you came here to tell me how you got Gabriel back but I'll never get him back because you had to be a giant slut and sleep with him turning him back."

"What?" okay he is starting to piss me off but I am going to control it. I think he might need this.

"You heard me." He says standing up. "You knew more than anybody what he meant to me and the battle I was fighting in the inside. How I thought something was wrong with me because I like guys more than girls. How I thought was some kind of sick freak, but he made it okay. He made it okay to feel like that. He made it okay to a sick freak, because he was one too. Yeah he liked women too but he loved me above anything else. All he ever wanted was for me to admit I was some sick freak, but I couldn't I dragged my feet and he was right it seems like the only time I wanted him was when he was busy with someone else." Okay I did not expect this but this good, I need him to keep going.

"I pushed him into your arms" he says as he starts to break down. "I wa angry with you for months for something that was my fault. If I had just been honest from day one and not try to play some cat and mouse game or if I didn't think he always be there later. I don't know what am I supposed to do JO. How am I supposed to live without him? I let my anger and fear get in the way."

"Dean it's not all your fault." I say standing up.

"It's always my fault, it's my fault he became bitter, it's my fault I got him shoot, and it's my fault I pushed him to marry the one girl I always choose over him. What is wrong with me. There has to be something wrong. All he ever did was love me, why couldn't I just love him."

"Okay enough." I shout as I pulled him into a hug. For someone as tall as Dean he sure feels small in my arms. I hold him tight as he lays his head on my shoulder. He sobs into shirt. It's gross but it's not the time to say something.

"You are not a sick freak, and yes some of things that happen between you two are your fault but he isn't innocent either and neither am I."

"What?" he says as he backs up and looks at me.  
"You heard me. I knew I was wrong for sleeping with him but I just didn't want to admit it. So instead I became a raging bitch."

"No it's my fault. I told you guys my blessing but I let my bitterness take over."

"So we both are at fault like you and Castiel."

"Yeah I guess so." He says as he wipes his face. "What am suppose to JO?" he asks as he sits down on his bed. I feel bad for him, he looks like a dying puppy.

"Well, do you still love him." I ask as I sit down next to him.

"Yes "

"Then fight."

"How can I fight, he's married."

"Yeah to that stupid british twit Bella. Come on Dean, I hear he has been seeing you again before he married her."

"Yeah we were."

"Well okay than. I don't know the full story but I am sure it has something to do with poor judgment and being drunk."

"But how, what am I supposed to do. Go to his house and kiss him in front of her."

"Yup and say I love you."

"But"

"No buts Dean." I say as I stand up.

"go to him and tell him how you feel. No more playing games and seeing how it goes. Take action."

"I will if you will."

"Excuse me." Okay how did become about me.

"I'll get him back if you get Gabriel back."

"Already ahead of you. I dump Luke."

"Okay and now you have to follow threw." He says as he hands me the hosue phone.

"What am to do with that."

"Call him and ask him to dinner and why you do that I'm going to take a shower so I can go get my boyfriend back." He says as he heads out the room.

"You got a deal on one condition."

"What's that?" he says standing in the door way.

"Don't ever call yourself a sick freak ever again." I say pointing my finger.

"Deal" he says as he leaves the room to shower and I call Gabriel to ask him out.


	20. Chapter 20: Castiel

**Okay I could sleep so I wrote this short chapter. I hope you like. I still meant what I said. reviews equally two chapter updates**

* * *

Castiel_ POV_

It's official I am in hell. I have to be why else would I be in this situation. I am being punish for being promiscuous or maybe drinking too much or something. I just wish I could figure out why?

It's been a week since I been home and well, the wife is moving in with me today. She gave up her apartment, or house, I don't know. What kind of person am I where I don't know where my own wife or friend was living before she moved in here with me? Well she hasn't official moved in yet. That does happen for another hour. She is where ever she is making sure the movers are doing their job.

I wish I never did this, it's a huge mistake but I don't know how to fix it. I could just come out and say her but I think that might hurt her. I don't want to hurt her. She has been nothing but a supporting loving friend since we reconnected. I need to say something. I don't love her. I am in love with Dean.

Part of me wants to 'Ding Dong' Great the door bed. I guess the little wife is early and she forgot the key she made for herself.

I slowly walk to the door and open it expecting to find her there but I don't. It's someone else.

"Dean" I am surprised what is he doing here. He is the last person I expect to see.

"Shut up." He says before he crashes his lips into mine. Damn they feel good.

He kisses me with such passion and intensity. I feel my face starting to turn blue but I ride it out. I need this kiss just as much as I need air.

I follow his command at shutting up as we kiss and make our way to my bed room. Thank god I live in a one story house. It makes it a lot easier to get things moving.

Once in my room I throw him down on the bed and waste no time in jumping on top of him. I spread his legs so I can get in between them

I am starting to feel light headed so I stop kissing him to remove out clothes. Our clothes are gone in two seconds and now I am on top on him naked. I slowly start trailing kisses down neck as I lean over to my night stand to grab the lube.

"Wait" he says as he grabs my head. He holds my head with his hands and looks into my eyes. "I love you."

My hear melts and I want to cry. Of course he'd do this when I get married. He always does this. He always wants me when he can't have me.

"You love me?" I ask.

"Yes I love you."

"Get out." I say as I get off of him.

"What Cas. I don't understand. I tell you I love you and you want to throw me out." He says sitting up.

"You need to leave Dean." I hate saying this but I have to. This endless cycle will never end unless I cut it off. Why is he doing this now? Why does everything have to be on his terms. We can be together when he says, never when I am ready to make a stand. It shouldn't be like this. Nothing about this is healthy.

"Cas baby talk to me." He says standing up.

"Dean you need to leave. I will not ask you again. If you refuse to leave I will simply call the cops and how would that look to your fellow officers."

"Please don't do this. Not again Not this time." He shouts.

"You're right not this time. Not ever again. Now go."

He looks at me like he wants to punch me, but he does nothing. He starts to look around for his clothes. I stand there watching him get dress feeling a pit form in my stomach.

"You do know. You are making a mistake." I say nothing as he keps talking. "I don't know what this is Cas or why you doing this. Maybe I do know but I see you aren't ready. Maybe you need time to think, so I'll give you that but I will be back." Is the last thing he says before he walks out my room.

Maybe I did over react and maybe I shouldn't have kicked him. I should have stayed in bed with him. Made love to him. Kiss him and tell him I love him back, but I can't. Not today. I need time to think.

* * *

**I hope you guys didn't think it was going to be that easy for them to make up.**

**if you are wondering why I did. Well my answer is I don't know maybe I like pissing people off.**

**but please don't be too mad**


	21. Chapter 21: Gabriel

_Gabriel POV_

I'm nervous. Yes I Gabriel Novak is nervous. I know I come off as this clam confident guy but even people like me can have days like this. I am only feeling nervous because of one person. Yes you guessed it. Jo made me nervous.

See we had sex last night. Yes we did; shocking right. Well it happen. See she called me asking me did I want to go to dinner and of course I said yes. So we had dinner and laughed. We laughed so much I almost chocked. It was like old times and I miss that. So after dinner we went dancing and had a few drinks. So one thing leads to another and well we ended up back at the house we once shared. Between you and me I never took her name off the deed. I don't know why I did that, maybe deep down I always hoped she'd come home. So anyway we have a passionate night and we fall asleep in each other arms. Now somewhere between us falling asleep and11 am this morning she stuck out on me. Why would she do that? Did she think it was a mistake? It wasn't for me. It was the first time I slept good in a long time.

So after I got up and got dresses I headed straight over to her house. That's where I am now. I am standing on her porch trying to figure out what to say. I want to come straight out and ask her why she left after we spent such a great night together but I fear that might not be the best approach. Of course beating around the bush might give her an excuse to run off again and that will only put us back at square one.

"Gabriel" she says breaking my train of thought. She looks beautiful in the light. The way the sun shines on her hair is just perfect. I wish I had a camera to capture her in this moment. Even in her lavender scrubs she looks great.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"You left before I could give you your breakfast" I say holding up a paper bag filled with an eggs bacon and cheese sandwich. Did I forget to mention I made her a breakfast sandwich. Well I did. It's my excuse as to why I am being here.

"Breakfast?"

"Turkey bacon and eggs a bagel. You're favorite. I figured if you had to work today that you might need it. It's also your hang over cure."

"Thanks" she says as she takes the bag and tries to leave.

"You didn't have to sneak out." I say so fast my mind can't keep up with my mouth. She stops in her tracks after hearing me. "If you wanted to leave early you could have woke me up and said good-bye. I wouldn't have been mad." I expected her to say something but she doesn't. Instead she just turns and looks at me. "You saying good-bye wouldn't have made me feel some type of way. I get it; you have to get ready for work."

I know I was supposed to ask questions but I can't. I'm afraid of what she might say.

"Sorry" she says in low voice. If I wasn't trying to listen for an answer I know I would have missed it.

"What?"

"Sorry okay. I'm sorry I snuck out on you. I just wanted to avoid an awkward morning." She says as she looks at her feet.

"I don't believe in awkward when it's me and you." After I say that she just smiles. I expect her to say something but she doesn't. She just kisses me.

What a kiss. She attacks my mouth like she is starving. For a forty-seven seconds I am intertwine him her lips remembering all that she is better than I remember.

"Call me later" she says once she breaks the kiss,

"Only if you agree to go out with me this Friday." I say as I watch her walk to her car.

"Bet" she calls out after me.

After I watch her walk to her car, I notice her father working on a car with his neighbor; At least I think he is.

"Mr. Bobby" I call out as I approach him.

"What you want boy?" he says. If you didn't know him you would take offense.

"I would like to talk to you about your daughter."

"Yeah what about her." He says as he wipes his hand with a rag.

"I would like to ask you for her hand in marriage."


	22. Chapter 22: Bobby

**got off work a few hours ago and couldn't sleep. So I decided to write these this and next chapter. They are kind of short but wanted to include them. The kind of was floating around in my head.**

**btw the way thank you for the reviews. They really made my day. I love you guys so much.**

**Please don't forget to review. Reviews make me update so much faster. I would love to here what you guys think about JO and Gabriel. I know they have been present much in this story but I didn't think you guys cared but I should tell you they have some to do with Cas and Dean getting back together, **

**Now if only you guys would guess how?**

* * *

_Bobby POV_

"What was that about?" My neighbor and friend Rufus asks me as I walk back to his car. I was working on it when Gabriel asked to talk to me.

"Oh that. About him wanting to marry Jo."

"And you said."

"I said yes. What else would I said yes. What else would I say?"

"How about no."

"Why wouldn't I say yes?"

"Didn't he cheat on her or was it that black haired boy."

"From what I hear from the kids with their side conversations he didn't and what black haired boy."

"The one she dated in high school."

"She never dated a black hair boy in high school. The only one I ever seen her with is his brother and they dated for like a month way past it."

"I think you're losing it."

"How the hell am I losing it?"

"She dated him in high school Bobby."

"No she didn't"

"Yes she did. I use to see him sneak up to her room."

"What?"

"You don't remember me telling you."

"I remember you telling me about a boy going through my daughter window."

"Yeah and it's that tall skinny one with black hair, that I see from time to time."

"It can't be. My daughter never dated him until after she was grown."

"Bobby I'm telling you. I use to see that's the one I seen sneaking around is the same one that I see around now."

"It can't be."

"Yes it is. I even saw him a couple months ago climbing into her window."

"Rufus I'm telling you it's not him. At Least net the one I'm thinking about."

"The tall awkward looking pale guy with black hair. He has a really deep voice and he use to best friend with Dean."

"Yeah Cas, but I'm telling you she didn't date him in high school."

"And I'm telling you she did. He's the one I saw sneaking into her room."

"No come with me." I say as we walk to the side of the house where Jo's room is located. "You saw Cas sneak into that room." I say pointing to her window."

"No I saw him sneaking into that window even after I told you." He says pointing to Dean's window.

"Are you sure?"

"Bobby I think I remember. I'm not that old?"

"You positive."

"The hell Bobby. You think I'm crazy or something."

"Calm your ass Rufus. It's just if you saw him go through that window, then it means he wasn't sneaking threw Jo's. He was sneaking threw Dean's.


	23. Chapter 23: Balthazar

**Last chapter for the night maybe for the weekend **

**please review**

* * *

Balthazar POV

"I don't understand how this is going to work?" Sam says to a newly irritated Meg. I should explain. See a week ago I was hanging out with my little brother Cassie, when he told me a secret. He told me how his new wife Bella thinks Dean is a women names Dia. It's the same story only with different genitals. I of course found it ironic. Cassie is afraid to admit the one thing he is angry at Dean about.

I had to tell someone, so that someone turned out to be Meg. I went to our local bar and ran into her. I told her what he told me and she came up with some crazy idea. Her idea leads me to tonight. We are all at my house. When I say we I mean, me Jo, Gabriel, Meg, and Sam. We are having a dinner party honoring Cassie and his new wife. Of course they have yet to show up. Everybody but Dean knows they are coming. He thinks he is here for dinner. Again I point out it was Meg's idea.

"Of course you don't get it." She says to Sam. She, Sam, and I are in the kitchen going over tonight's plan. "I say this a lot but you're lucky you're pretty." She says in a flirty manner. I feel jealous. If anybody she should be flirting with me.

"All I see is more problems forming." He says ignoring her. He's right you know. All I see is them, too hating each other more.

"It's simple Sam. When it comes to them too it's fight or flight."

"I don't get it." He says. Dear god. Is he really this stupid? Even I, who have become less interested as the days go by, get it.

"We need to get to fight. All they ever do is run away. Maybe tonight with us egging them on can get to the root of their problem."

"It's not going to work." He says finally getting it.

"Of course it's not going to work tonight. Tonight is only step one we will do step two later."

"And what is step two." I ask

"I'll tell you when I think off it."

"What you don't know and you pretend like you have all the answer." Sam says

"Hey, I have a life of my own. I'm not like you two where I use all my free time to help a dysfunctional couple get back together."

"I resent that "I say as I take a sip of my scotch. "I do have better things to do."

"I'm sure you do." She says while rolling her eyes." Look as far as I am concern. Tonight all we have to worry about is getting them mad,"

"Sounds like a recipe for disaster" Sam says.

"Look do you want my help or not. Cause I can always just say fuck it and let whatever happens happen.

We both stand in the kitchen thinking about the answer. Maybe we should just let things play out. I mean things can't get any worse than they already are.

"Okay fine" Sam says reading my thoughts as the doorbell rings.

"Good now let's go" she says as we make our way to the living room. As we step into the living room. Jo is opening the door to let Cassie and Bella in.

"Sorry we're late" she says a Dean realizes who is at the door.

"Cas Bella." He says surprised to see them.

* * *

**next chapter will pick up where I left off but I don't know who pov it will be from feel free to vote**

**I promise I will go back to bobby **


	24. Chapter 24: Dean

**Hello all, thank you for the reviews. I got off early and decided to give you three updates. I hope you like them. Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

_Dean POV_

I'm going to kill Sam. He says Gabriel is having a dinner party. We have to go Dean. We always hang at a bar he says. We're adults Dean and that' what adults do? Yeah well apparently they lie too. I should have known something was up when I heard the words dinner party.

Now I'm stuck at the words worst dinner party for me anyway. Had I known I'd be a dinner to celebrate the happy couple Cas and Bella, I would never have come. To make matters worse, everybody likes her. She isn't that charming, just because she giving stupid compliments and making people laugh. She isn't that funny. So what they look good together, we looked better together. When I say we I mean me and Cas and me and Bella.

Un-freaking believable both of ex's are here and they are married, and to make matters worse Jo and Gabriel keep giving each the these mushy looks. Good it's going to be a long night and they don't have any real booze. I'm going to need something stronger than wine. Maybe I can make up some excuse and leave.

"So Dean." Belaa says with her fake charming smile. "How are you. It's been a long time."

"I'm great." I say as I take a sip of wine.

"He's more than great. Old Dean here the lead detective here in town." Meg says. What is she doing. Is she trying to help me.

"Oh yeah, too bad nothing ever happens in Lawrence." Balthazar says in his snarky voice.

"Oh shut up. Deano handles cases." Gabriel says.

"I deal with mostly with robberies."

"Sounds interesting."

"Really it's not."

"You know I can't believe you guys are still friend after all this year. I mean Jo and Gabriel I'm glad to hear you two are back together. You always was a perfect couple."

"Thank you." Jo says as she holds Gabriel hands.

"No thank you. Thank you for throwing us this lovely party to welcome me into the family." Now I know this bitch is crazy, she will never be part of my family

"Oh well we can't take credit for it. Actually it was Meg's idea." Gabriel says. I knew Meg was an evil bitch. I knew she was being too nice to me. That's it she is getting parking tickets every day for a month.

"Well it was Sam's idea to have a dinner party." Meg says. And now Sammy is getting Nair in his shampoo.

"Well thank you so much." She says.

"Say Cas you a little quiet down there." I say.

"Just letting my wife get to know everybody again." He says as he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Awww isn't that sweet Dean." Meg says to me. Uggggggg Evil evil bitch.

"Yes and it's amazing how you all became one big happy family and now I feel part of it. I was actually scared you might no accept me like you did his ex."

"You know about Castiel's ex." Jo asks.

"Yeah, he told me all about Dia." That's when everybody looks at Cas. Everybody faces had a different reaction. Meg and Balthazar thought it was funny. Gabriel and Jo looked nervous, and Sam she looked neutral.

"So you know all about her." I ask giving him a look.

"Yeah and she sounds horrible."

"I don't think she was that horrible. I mean he was so innocent either."

"Can we not talk about her now? Dia is the past, Bella is my future." He says looking directly in my eyes.

"Well that is just great. I like that attitude that's why I am taking a page of your book and moving on."

"Oh you just broke up with someone."

"Yeah I guess you can say he dumped me."

"He?" Bella says as everyone chokes on their food or drinks.

"Yeah he."

"You're gay."

"I guess you could say that."

"I had no idea. DID you know in high school."

"Yeah but I wasn't ready to admit it."

"So when you cheated on me, it was with a guy."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It was a long time ago. I'm not mad."

"See that's what I think. But this guy who I also dated in high school is still holding a grudge from then."

"Have you forgot I was there Dean." Cas says speaking up.

"I didn't forgot and of course you're on his side."

"Well you were a closeted jerk, who only wanted him whenever he was with somebody else."

"And he was man whore who slept with anything that had a whole, who like to act like a victim, but in reality all her ever did is reject me too."

"Maybe if you would have manned up, then you two would still be together."

"Doubt it because he can't keep his Johnson to himself. It's like all he does is screw everybody, he might have cheated on me."

"He never would have done that. He loved you Dean, but you were too stupid to realize. He tried to work it out with you but you turned him down." Neither one of us says anything we just have a staring contest. I can tell we made the dinner awkward for everybody because everyone is just looking at us.

"Was he a friend of yours too?" Bella asks Castiel. That's when everyone bust out laughing leaving Bella confused.


	25. Chapter 25: Gabriel

Gabriel POV.

Last night was a disaster. Cassie and Dean really need therapy or Jesus or something. I actually feel bad for Bella. Poor girl doesn't have a clue what is going on but I can't think about that right now. Right now my focus is Jo.

The first time I proposed to her at her parents bar in front of at least a dozen people and that didn't go so well. This time I am going to make it more personal. Just the two of us, we don't need anybody else but us.

"Check." She says bring out of my thoughts. It's Sunday and every Sunday we use to take a walk to the park and play chess. People us to tease us, call us old and boring but We never cared. It was our thing and we do what we want. Most people think you need to drink and party to have a good time, but I find the best times I've had with her was when we were reading, or playing scrabble, or her sitting there watching Project Runway with me. She hates that show but because she loved me she would sit there and watch it with me.

Things with her are easy and simple. It's no drama. Whether it was us goofing around or just lying around saying nothing, it's just perfect. I know that I will never find another women like her. She gets me and I get her.

"Are you letting me win?" she asks.

"Why would you think that?" I am letting her win. I am too busy thinking about other things.

"You think I can't tell when you are preoccupied."

"Am I that obvious." I ask smiling at her.

"I think I know what you thinking about."

"You do."

"Yeah….. That dinner party last night and how odd it was." She says. I have to laugh to myself because she has no idea.

"Yeah got that right. Dean and Cassie going at each throats all night."

"Just when you think they were done, they start back up again."

"I know annoying isn't it, but I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Okay."

"Look there is something I want to talk to you about." I say as I get up from my seat. I should feel nervous but I don't. I slowly walk over to her. I turn her around as I get down on one knee.

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" She asks as tears start to form in her eyes.

"This I say." As I pull my mother's engagement ring out of my pocket. "I know this might seem crazy for me to ask you to go from zero to eighty in seven seconds, but hey that's what you always got about me. Jo I have loved you since the moment I seen you with cotton candy hair. All my life I have known you were the one. Now I know we have had some problems over the past year, but that only made me love you more. I know you hate it whenever someone calls you by your full name, but after thirteen years I think I earned the right to use it this one time. I love you Joanna Beth, you are my whole world, the one. The one I need to survive. The one who makes me happy, angry, and nuts all at the same time. I guess what I am trying to say is Will you marry me…..again?"

I hold the ring up as she smiles and cry at the same time. "Of course I will." She chokes out before she grabs my face to kiss me.


	26. Chapter 26: Castiel

Castiel POV

I don't even know why I am here. I shouldn't be here but I need to be here. I need to talk to him. I would have gone to his house but I don't think he would have let me, so instead I do something crazier and show up at his job. Not my brightest idea but I need to clear the air with him. At least for the sake of friendship.

"Hello Dean." I say as I walk up to his desk. He says nothing as he just looks at me then goes back to his paper work. "Dean I think we should talk."

"Do you have a crime to report or confess to."

"No."

"Then we have nothing to talk about."

"I know I shouldn't have lied to Bella about you being a woman." I say it a little loud knowing I will get a reaction out of him.

"What?" he says as he stands up.

"I should have lied about the true nature of our relationship."

"Shhhhh" he says as he drags me out into the hallway.

"Dean, I am sorry for the way I have been acting lately." Dean says nothing as he pulls me into a closet that I suspect is the office of a janitor.

"You know you have a lot of nerve. You rag on me time after time for being in the closet and I find out you are doing the same thing."

"I didn't intentionally do that. See I was talking to her and she asks me your name and then-"

"Save it Cas. I don't care."

"I have never denied you; you were the one who have always denied me."

"That bull and you know it. I have always been honest about my feelings with you."

"Who's bullshiting who now. Let's not forget once upon of time you did nothing but with hold from me."

"Jesus will you let it go already. That was over ten years ago. I have grown up since then. Last night I came out of the closet."

"Bravo Dean you came out of the closet to people who already knew and you're ex-girlfriend. Why not tell everybody else."

"Who else is there to tell? My family knows."

"No they don't. Jo told me how you still refuse to talk to your uncle about it and let's not forget how you had me lying in court."

"That was different."

"How was it different? You ask me not to tell them that we were sleeping together that, you had me tell them we were just friends."

"You're a big boy; you didn't have to do that."

"I did it for you. I did it for your closeted ass."

"I'm sorry if I don't want the people I work with to know my business." Why did I even come here? All I have managed to do is get angrier.

"You're ashamed of whom you are and that is why so many problems have."

"No we have problems because you are a whiny bitch." He yells into my face. That's when I push him against the wall and kiss him. He doesn't push me off instead he kisses me back as we grind against each other.

"Oh your knees." I say as I break the kiss.

"What?" he asks out of breath

"On your knees."

"Yes sir." He says as he drops and undoes my pants.

"That's a good boy." I say as I ram my cock into his mouth. I run my hands threw his hair as pump in and out of his mouth. The tip of my cock is press in the middle of his throat. "Ummm to good." I say as I pump into his mouth. The wet vacuum that is his mouth has me going over the edge. After three more pumps I am busting in his mouth. "Now be a good boy and swallow that."

He does what I say and swallows in one gulp. I pull him back up to kiss him again. After I am done tasting myself I flip him around and hold him against the wall. I make quick work with his pants and boxers. I kneed his ass as I rub my cock up and down his crack.

I take two fingers and insert them in my mouth before I jam them into him.

"Shit." He moans as I start thrusting my fingers inside of him making sure to hit his sweet spot each time.  
"You like that." I say in a low voice in his ear.

"Yes." Yes he cries

"Yes what." I say as I slap his ass with my free hand.  
"Yes sir." He says as he jumps.

"You like it when I hit that spot don't you."

"Yes sir" he moans again.

"You want my cock in that tiny hole of yours."

"Yes sir."

"Let me here you say it." I say as I pick up the pace with my fingers.

"I want you're cock inside of me."

"That's a good little bitch." I say stop moving my fingers. I leave them inside of him and on quo he starts pushing back on them. "Such a needy bitch. You need my cock don't you."

"Yes sir. Please….I need you cock."

"You need it. How bad?" I say as pull my fingers out and line my cock up with his hole.

"Please Cas I need it." He says as try's to push back on it.

"I know you do and you know what?"

"What" he wines.

"Not this time." I say as I pull away and fasten my pants.

"What" he says turning to look at me.

"Who's the bitch now?" I say before I walk out the closet.

I can't help but feel like a small victory for leaving him there with a hard on and dumbfounded look. It was wrong but hey that's what he gets. Now he knows who the real bitch is.


	27. Chapter 27: Jo

**Hello everyone. I hope you had a great weekend. Mine didn't go as I planned but hey. Any way I want to give a special shout out to superwholocked22. Thank you some mush for your support and also to ivebeenpocessedbysatan thank you so much for your support. Thank you really to all my wonderful readers and reviews and followers. You guys really brighten my day. **

**Any who i'm going to stop talking now and let you get to this chapter. **

* * *

Jo's POV

Life is great. I am engaged to the love of my life and finally my future is looking bright. I never saw myself as one of those women but I can't wait to start a family with him. He does everything right. I know I sound like one of those women who are usually made fun of but I don't care. I am happy and I won't let anybody ruin it. Try if you might but it's not gone to work.

It's been two weeks since we got engaged again and this time it feels different. I have moved back in and we are falling back into routine. Some people say routine isn't right but I love it. Right now I am lying in his arms reading a book. Yes we read together. You might find this strange but I don't care I love it. We take turns choosing a book to read and this time it's his turn.

"Say when." I say as I finishing reading the page. What we are reading isn't important.

"I can't concentrate." He says as he removes the book from my hand and throws it across the room.

"Okay." Is what I say. What am I thinking is so dramatic and I love it."

"I can't concentrate because I am thinking about our wedding." What man do you know thinks about a wedding more than a bride; mine that's who.

"Me too" I Say as I look at him.

"You are?"

"Yes. I can't wait to marry you and I have been thinking about the how."

"You have." He says like he is the happiest he has ever been.

"Yea I have."

"Okay, so tell me. What have you thinking about." He says as he holds me tight.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could have a destination wedding."

"Hun where."

"Well I was thinking that we get married in Puerto Rico."

"Puerto Rico."

"What do you think."

"Well" he says as he rubs his arms up and down mine and kisses me on the cheek. "I think it's an awesome idea. I can see it now us barefoot on the beach. Toasting with Mai Tai's instead of champagne."

"Sounds awesome."

"It really does. So when so you want to do this."

"Well I was thinking since school let's out in six weeks, we could do it then." I say feeling really excited

" That gives us enough time for everybody to get their affairs in order."  
"Affairs in order, you say it like people are going to die." I say laghing at him.

"You know what I mean."

"I do."

"So just us our parents and the usually suspects." He says

"Yeah speaking of that. I think we should have a talk with Dean and Cas."

"What about."

"Well let's see , Cas is married to Bella who use to date Dean. Dean cheated on Bella with him and now they have love hate you more type relationship. We need to put our foot down and tell them that they have to at least be cordial to each other. I don't want anybody fighting."

"Okay but you know that's easier said than done." He's right. I have no idea how we are going to pull this off. Wait I am under estimating them. They are our family I'm sure they can put aside their petting differences for a couple days.

"Okay so when do we talk to them?" he asks just as our bedroom door fly's up alrerting us to Castiel in our presences.

"Dean is the most infuriating jackass." he says as he walks over to our bed.

"I think now would be a good." Time I say turning to look at him


	28. Chapter 28: Gabriel

_Gabriel POV_

Un-freaking believable. My family has so sense of the word boundaries. How can someone people so smart, yet so stupid. He doesn't even live here anymore and he still barges threw my room.

"Cassie this is our bedroom. You can't just walk in here." I say to him as he sits at the foot of Jo and me's bed.

"Why, I made sure you guys weren't having intercourse before I walked in." Unbelievable. That's creepy on some many levels.

"Still it's right."

"Consider it payback for all the times you have done it too me." Oh yeah. I forgot I use to walk in on him all the time in compromising positions. One time I walked into the kitchen in the middle of the night and he had some spread eagle on the island with chocolate sauce dripping out her special area. Needless to say but I don't think I ate anything chocolate for a month.

"Fine okay, did ou need something, or did you just come over here to state the obvious about Dean." I asks as Jo stands up.

"Okay I'm a let you two talk while I take a shower." She says as she kisses me on the cheek. I want to join her, so this talk needs to hurry up.

"He is a selfish jackass who is incapable of growing up" he says once she leaves the room

"Did you visit him at work again?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Meg told me and I can't believe you told her but not your own brother."

"Well you did say you didn't want to know about my sex life. Remember you sia dyou had enough of it when we lived in the old apartment

"Yes but I only said that when I found out you had a threesome with two chicks."

"SO you want me to tell you stuff like that."

"Oh god no Cassie, Deans moaning is still seared in my brain from all those years ago. I don't need a play by play but what you did was too funny and it was mean of you not to share it. How was I supposed to bust his chops?" Wait he never answered my question. I gotta stop doing that. "So did you visit him at work again or not."

"NO worse. My wife invited him over to my house sorry correction our house for a dinner party where she will be setting him up with some guy from her gym." I had to laugh. I know it means but you should have heard the bitterness in his voice. It was a drop of venom increased on every word. "It's not funny." He yells at me.

"You're right. I'm sorry, but tell me how did this happen." I ask trying my best to remain serious.

"Well yesterday was date night and we went out for dinner and drinks."

"You hate being married to this woman and yet you are taking her on a date."

"I was bored, I don't go back to work until August and I really wanted some poppers."  
"Unbelievable, but go on so what happen."

"So we were at the bar having some food and Dean walks in. Now I haven't seen him since I was at his job and of course Bella doesn't have a clue."

"You know she is the only one I feel sorry for."

"That's a little harsh, I am your brother."

"Yeah but that still doesn't change the fact that you let you penis rule you, but that's something else, back to your story." I say motioning my hands.

He looked at me for a minute, I could tell I offended him a little but I don't care. I am being honest.

"So she invites him over and being the jackass he is, he comes over and have drinks with us."

"That bastard." I say sarcastically which of course he isn't picking up on. Or maybe he just ignores me now.

"So he is there and them two are just talking about whatever while he has his hand under the table playing with me."

"What?" Ill Ill Ill I know I just made a big deal about wanting to know these things but I take it back. "How did he do that?"

"I thought you didn't want a play by play."

"No that's not what I mean. Like was he sitting next to you or was he across from you."

"I was sitting next to him why?"

"Just curious how he got away with that."

"Well he did. He manage to get his hands in my pants while he carried on a conversation with her like nothing, but that's not the worst of it."

"Did he blow you in the bathroom?"

"No some guy walked by and Dean checked him out.?" I don't say anything I just look at him to see if he is serious. Maybe this some joke. There is no way he comes all the way over here just because Dean checked out someone else. No No No

"That's it."

"Which brought Bella to asking him what his type was, how he was handling his break up, which by the way he trashed talked me while bring me to the point of cuming before he stopped."

"So how did he end up invited to your house?" I hope he gets to the point.

"He calmed he was over his ex, who was nothing but a selfish whore and he deserves better, so that's when she had the idea to set him up."

"And now you can't get out of it."

"No" he shouts as he starts to chew on his nails.

"Okay I feel youre' pain but you could have called you didn't have to come over here at ten thirty."

"I didn't want to wake Bella."

"She goes to bed early."

"Not so much going as I kind of fucked her into a coma." Wow it never seems to fail me how, mush of a slut my brother is.

"You slept with her."

"I was angry and horny I needed to relax. So I fucked her brains out twice and once I was sure she was asleep I headed over here."

"You came over here to ask my advice or something."

"Yes."

"Okay first have this dinner party now before you say anything hear me out." I say looking at him. He says nothing as I start to talk again. "Look not take the focus off of your problems but this is how I think you should handle things. "1. Stop having sex with your wife. 2 get a divorce 3. You and Dean will learn to get along."

"That's impossible/"

"Well you got to figure it out. Jo and I are getting married in six weeks and it would nice their wasn't any fighting."

"I get it you want me to make peace with Dean."

"Yeah not saying you have to get back together but you could at least pretend to like each other for the time being."

"Easier said than done."

"I know you can doit though." I say as I get up off the bed. "Oh and Cassie" I say as I pat him on the back

"One more thing"

"Yeah"

"Get out" I say as I head to the bathroom to see if Jo needs any help washing her back.


	29. Chapter 29: Castiel

_Castiel POV_

Just when I thought he couldn't get under my skin more, he goes and gets deeper. I didn't think it was possible to hate someone so much. How did I even get here. One minute I am pinning for him, the next I want to rip his face off. He thinks he is so smart and funny but he isn't.

"Have a good evening you too?" Bella says to Dean and Mike. Oh yeah Mike is the guy she set him up with. I guess you could say he was handsome if you're in to that tall, muscular, blonde hair blue eye thing. Yeah he kind of looks like a Greek God, but so what. He is no better than me and to make matters worth they seemed to be getting along. They were getting along so much Dean actually asked him to get a drink with him. I hope he enjoys Dean being a closet case.

"Well honey, looks like we have a match." She says as she comes and sit next to me on the sofa.

"I don't think it will work."

"Why wouldn't it. Did you see the way they were looking at each other? I wouldn't be surprised if they go back to Mike's place if you know what I mean." She says elbowing me.

" Good I hope not." I say accidently. I meant to say it in my head.

"What why? Don't you want your friend to be happy."

"Yes I do."

"Then why would you say that."

"Doesn't matter."

"It matters to be. You think I didn't notice how uncomfortable you were tonight. I wan't going to say anything but I think since you're behavior is manifesting to something ugly we should talk about it."

God why does she want to talk about it. Why can't she leave it alone?

"Bella it doesn't matter. Just leave it alone please." I say as I get up to leave the room.

"Do hate the fact that he is gay. Is that what it is. Do you pretend like you are okay with it but really you're not."

"NO" I say as I stop in my tracks.

"I don't believe you. You pretend like you are okay with it, maybe because you're friends and brothers are okay with it, but I think and believe that you secretly hate him for it."

"Trust me that's not the reason." I say hoping she would drop it, but of course she doesn't.

"I don't believe you Castiel and it's a shame. You two have been friends for too long and if it were you I bet he would treat you any different. You're probably the reason it took him so long to come out."

"Bullshit." I say just above a whisper. She has no idea what she is talking about and if she doesn't drop it, she is going to get her feelings hurt.

"Excuse me?" she says. I can hear he standing up and walking slowly behind me. I refuse to look at her. This not how I want her to find out but if she keeps pushing she will find out. "Bullshit is right dear, but I should be the one to call it."

"Leave it alone." I say threw my teeth.

"Why? Why should I and why don't you want Dean dating Mike. Why are you so hatful of him?" she asked in a demanding voice.

That's it. She asked for it. "Because he should be with me!" I say turning around looking at her.

"He should be with you?" she asked puzzled

"Yes me. He wants to go on a date with anybody then it should be me not Mike or anybody else. I am the one who have loved him for all these years." I say shouting at the top of my lungs.

"I'm confused. You love him. I thought you were in love with a women named Dia all these years." She asked with tears in her eyes.  
"Oh get your head out of your ass Bella. Dia is Dean and the relationship he was in it was with you."

"You." She says trying to take a deep breath. "You slept with him."

"Yes I am the one who took his virginity not you, I am the one who held him most nights, the one he told his secrets to, but no matter what he always choose you."

"But he broke up with me for another girl. I remember. My world came crashing down back then. He was my first love."

"Well I'm sorry to say it was a lie. We were in love back then and I still love him now. I'm sorry but marrying you was a big mistake. I can't be the one for you because I am the one for him and he is mine, but no matter what whenever we get together it always goes bad. Either I do something or he does something. It's like this never ending cycle between us. Well it was but you had to go set him up with a freaking Greek god. Now if marrying you by mistake didn't drive him off this just hit the final nail in the coffin. "

"Oh god, but we have had sex. I mean amazing sex. How could you if you and I thought you wanted a future with me, youwanted kids. OH god I think I am going to be sick. "She says as she holds her stomach while she runs to the bathroom.  
"I'm sorry I know this is unfair to you, but in the long run you will see it's for the best." I say as I appear in the bathroom door.

"You diagust me." She says picking her head out the toilet.  
"I really am sorry."

"Why did you marry me? Why did you stay married to me. Was it all a lie."

"I really enjoyed your friendship and I thought maybe I could learn to love you, but after seeing Dean tonight with that guy, I know I can never love you that way."

"GET OUT!" she yells from the toilet.  
"What?"

"GET OUT! I STAND TO LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW."

I started to stay there and try to reason with her, but I didn't see a point. She's hurt and nothing I can say will help right now. I want to feel guilty but I can't. I feel like so much weight has been lifted off my shoulder that I can finally breathe for the first time in months.

As I walk around with my new found feeling of independence I find myself at the bar my friends and I hang out with. No surprised I ended up here. Maybe Dean is in there and I can talk to him like Gabriel asked. Maybe we can start off rebuilding our friendship and go from there.

Of course once I go inside the cycle continues, when I walk in I find Dean kissing that Mike guy right out in public. He never kissed me in public, but he can kiss some guys he barley knows. Maybe he has moved on. Maybe I am not the one he wants. Maybe I should just give up.


	30. Chapter 30: Dean

_Dean's POV_

You know as I got older I always thought the days of being smacked upside the head by Jo was over, but she proved me wrong last night. Last night she came over walked right into my room and smacked me for dating Mike. She claims this isn't what she had in mind when she told me she didn't want Cas and fighting anymore. She meant for us to kiss and make up and act like adults.

Well that's what I trying to do. See I have been over this again and again in my head. Where do we always go wrong? What are are biggest problems? I came up with two answers. One he thinks I am still in the closet and two he thinks I only want him when I can't have him. Well I came up with a way to fix everything in the form of Mike. I figured that if I openly date him he will see I am ready to make a commitment and this will get him to Leave his wife and be with me. Simple right, I think so.

All I have to do is date Mike a couple more times and one two three we are rolling around naked in a bed. I just hope he figures it sooner than later. I am done directly going after him, this time I have to get him to come to me.

Another way I plan to get him back is for us not to argue anymore. That is why I am happy Jo and Gabriel both told us we have to make up. I know he doesn't really want to, but he will just because they asked.

I walk into the bar and see him sitting there already. Damn his lips so pink I want to kiss them right them right here.

"Hey Cas" I say as I sit across from him. My hands are sweating and my heart is pounding like a jack hammer.

"Hello Dean." He says too neutral for me to finger out what is going on threw his head.

"I guess you wonder why I ask you here.?" I say as I noticed he ordered me my favorite beer. "How'd you know I like this kind?" I have to ask I only just started drinking it a few months ago.

He is quiet at first. He looks down and then looks at me. He gives a small smile before he he says. "Just a wild guess."

"Oh." I say hoping he would have said more.

I am having a hard time reading him. I use to be able to know what he was thinking but now I am lost.

"Look Dean, can we get down to it." He says as he looks at his watch.

"OH do you have to be somewhere with Bella.?"

"Ummm Yeah." He says as he looks to the door.

"Expecting someone."

"What no? I just…look we both know why we are here. Can we just agree to get along. Then once the wedding is over we can go our separate ways.

"Ouch" No really ouch ouch ouch. That really hit home hard. "Come on we can't really go our separate ways. We will see each other a lot. Our families are marrying and not to mention we have the same friends."

"I know."

"SO what are you saying?"

"I don't know?" he says like an idea just popped in his head. I'm scared I have a feeling it's not going to be good.

"Look can't we just start over and be friends again." I ask giving him my best please say yes smile.

"Fine." He says reluctantly

"Yes so friends." I say holding out my hand.

"Friends" he says shaking my hand sending a bunch of electricity though my body.


	31. Chapter 31: Balthazar

**Okay people this is the last chapter for the night. I should warn you the end is near. IT's time I wrap this story up. but fear not it won't be in two chapters it will be more.**

* * *

_Balthazar POV_

Jo and Gabriel got back together so I decided to move out and give them their space. Plus a man in his thirties shouldn't still be living with his brother. So I got my own place. I got a beautiful two bedroom penthouse apartment overlooking the cities park. It's beautiful. You would think I lived in New York if you saw my view.

So I'm living alone for about a week when I get a knock at my door. Who could it be, why it's no other than my baby brother? His wife kicked him out and now he needs a place to stay, so I let him move in. I don't get it honestly, how does he let a woman he barely knows kick him out of the house he bought with his own money and before he even married her. It's not fair but I am not about to cast him out. But damn it if I'm not a grown man over thirty living with his brother again.

"Where's Castiel?" Meg says as she come charging into my apartment with Sam.

"Hi, hello, come in why don't you." You think they never heard of door knobs. Apparently that key I gave them for emergency's isn't be used as such.

"We don't have time for your sarcasm?" she says as she walks over to my wet bar to make her a drink.

"Umm excuse me?"

"OH I'm sorry did you guys want one?" she asks before downing her drink. I got to give her to her. Not everybody has the balls to act like they own some else's home.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"We came here to talk to Castiel." Sam says as he sits on my recliner .

"Well he went to see his lawyer. Why are you looking for him."

"You mean you don't know?" she says as she leans on my bar.

"If I did, then I would be asking, Now would I?"

"You don't have to be rude." She says

"Forgive her, she is being dramatic." Sam says. "But we are here because he told Meg he was moving after the wedding."

"Oh yeah that. He said he was moving back to New York." I can't believe they had me think it's life of death situation.

"How can you be so calm about this?" she asks

"Why are you so upset?"

"He's moving Balthazar. Don't you think it's a bad idea."

"No, he needs a fresh start. I think New York is perfect."

"No he doesn't" Sam says.

"Are still on this whole Destiel couple thing. I thought we moved past that when, that little dinner party did nothing but make things worse."

"Things have to get worse before they get better." Sam says. Okay I think he is a little to involved in his brother affairs. It was endearing at first but now it a bit sad.

"Sam, it's over. Let's move on and focus on our own love lives."

"How could you say that. It was your idea to try and get them back together." He argues

"Right when I thought there was hope, but there isn't. Let's just do like Cassie and move on." It's sad really. I really thought they had something. Yes I have given Dean a hard time in the past but I always thought he was the one for my brother. Now I have to watch my brother be heart broken all over again, while Deans dates someone else. I really feel bad for him.

"Maybe you're right." He says agreeing with me.

"Okay listen up people." Meg says in a rather aggressive voice. "You two came to me asking for help. I'll admit at first I thought it ws a lost cost but I helped anyway because that is what friends do. Now we are so close to getting their issues out and cast to the side, we are giving up."

"Yeah that's what we are doing love." I say.

"No I won't accept that. Cas is my friend and shockingly so is Dean. They just need a little push and damn it. I am going to try one last time. Now you two are going to help no if's and's or butts." She says as she stands in the middle of the floor pointing both hands at us.

We dare not say another word. She actual scared us a little. We just shake our heads telling her we will comply.

"Okay now we are going to do this at the wedding." She says before she starts to go in on what we will be doing that week.


	32. Chapter 32: Dean

**Okay folks this is the beginning of the end. **

**superwholocked thank you for the reviews. there is no such thing as too many**

* * *

_Dean POV_

The last few weeks have gone by in a blur. It has been the first time in a long time Cas and me haven't had any tension. We haven't argued, no snarky comments were made, and best of all no sexual visits of any kind have been made. I might want to dial back the excitement on that last one, I would love one of those but that always lead us down the wrong road.

Okay we have spent time together but not any one on one time, until today. See this morning we all hoped on a plane to Puerto Rico for my cousin's wedding. Once we got here we all took cabs to our hotel. When we arrived at our hotel, the manager informed us that my reservation got canceled. Now being a cop I found that oddly suspicious that they only lost mine. Now on top of that everybody had an excuse on why I can't bunk with them since the hotel was all booked up for the next week. Balthazar said I could room with him because he plans on getting laid every night this week. Meg says her and Jo are bunking together. Apparently her and Gabriel are sleeping apart leading up to their wedding. Oh and Gabriel and Sam are bunking together. Gabriel claims he needs someone that will stop him from sneaking off. It's all stupid really. So that left me only with one choose. I had to room with Cas.

To be honest I thought, he would object or something but he didn't, at least not with words. His body did most of the talking and it told me he was uncomfortable. Once we got into the room I asked him if he had a problem with it and he assured me he didn't. I wanted to believe him so I didn't push the issue. Instead I figured we need to hang out, just the two of us today.

It took a little convincing but he agreed to it. First we had lunch, then we laid out on the beach but that was interrupted my everybody else. Since I wanted it to just be the two of us, I suggested we rent jet skis. For two hour me and him just raced up an down the water, having a blast. Once we were done with that, we back to the room to change. Afterwards me and him went to a hotel that was three buildings down and had dinner. Can you all you can eat seafood buffet. It was awesome. We pig out on so much shrimp. Once we were done with that we went for drinks and dancing. Neither on of us dance like that but after a few of those island mojitos we trying our best. All and all it was a perfect days. Just the two of us, laughing and having a good time.

Now it is late and somehow he gotten drunker than me, so guess who is helping him back to the room.

"Easy does it Cas." I say as I try and lead him to the bed.

"Dance with me Dean." He says as he tries to pull me to dance, but we end up falling on the bed with him on top of me. "If you want me in bed all you had to do was ask." He says as he starts to chuckle.

"Okay you really are drunk." I say as I push him off of me and he lands on his back. So there we were lying in the bed side by side.

"I had so much fun today." He says turning on his side.

"I see. I haven't seen you smile this much in a long time." I say as I turn to my side to look at him.

"That's cause I haven't had much to smile about, but today you did." He says as he rubs his hand over his face.

"Don't say that you have plenty."

"Like what, my marriage …yeah right. That's a joke. My marriage was a sick joke."

"Was?" Did he really just say that. Did he leave her? Did she leave him? Is he single?

"I'm sorry Dean." He says as he sits up and looks at him.

"You should lay down." I say as I pull him back down. I'll ask him about his marriage in the morning.

"Tell me you forgive me." He pleaded as he turns back on his side.

"Forgive you for what? If anybody who should apologize it's me" I shouldn't even talk to him right. He's drunk and I'm horny this isn't a good combination.  
"I have been pretending. I have been pretending to be your friend because I have been so angry."

"Angry?" Wow he has been pretending. Was he pretending today. Can't say I'm not really surprised, but it still hurts a little.

"Yes I was angry at you for some many reason but mainly because of Cornell and Mike."

"Why?" I know he might not remember this but I have to hear it.

"You didn't give me the choice. I told you I didn't want to go. I choose you, but I get why you did it. You wanted me to reach my dreams."

"You don't have to say any of this Cas. It doesn't matter. It's the past I'm not interested in that. I only want the future."

"Ha future right. You'll live happily ever after with Mike and I will be in New York."

"NEw York."

"Yup I am moving. I can't stand to see you with him."

"Why are you moving? You can't move?"

"I have too, but today you made me so happy I love-." He says as he closes his eyes.

Great he closes his eyes right when I feel like we are getting to a break though. Damn it. What am going to do now. I need to let him know Mike means nothing. I'm not even with him anymore. I love him not Mike. How am I going to prove that to him.

I watch as he softly snores. He looks so sexy and I feel so peaceful lying next to him. You know instead of seeing this conversation as a setback I choose to see it as a move forward. We were able to go the whole day getting along. The whole day having fun and tonight we were kind of came closer.

Tomorrow is new day and tomorrow will be better.

"I love you" I say to him as I kiss him on his forehead become I drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	33. Chapter 33: Castiel

**Okay I this is the last chapter for the night. **

**To roxygirl24 thank you for your review you really made my day and of course thank you wholocked22**

* * *

_Castiel POV_

I am never drinking again. How can Gabriel knock back those sweet drinks all the time and wake up the next day like nothing is wrong. Those drinks are just plain evil. Oh never again. ON top of getting drunk I ended up saying things to Dean I had no idea saying. That's it no more drinking for the rest of the week.

I have to make good on that to make, sure the rest of this trip goes smoothly. I had a great time yesterday and I had to go screw it up by bringing up negative emotions. I can't do, I promised we would get along and that is what we were doing. Yesterday was surreal. It was like some kind of fantasy come true and I want to enjoy it for a little while longer. I just have to figure out a way to avoid the subject of our issues, but how. It's still early and we don't have to meet the gang for brunch for another four hours. I always could go back to sleep but I'm not really tired. Wait is that the shower I hear.

Yes it is. Dean is in the shower and he looks mighty fine. Damn the way he is soaping is body is really making my morning wood unbearable. Wait that's how I can distract him.

"Cas what are you doing?" He asks I step into the shower that is big enough for at least four people.  
"I thought maybe you could use some help washing your back." I say as I place my hands on his hips and pull his wet body to mine. I slowly start rubbing his backside as I place my lips on his pulse point.

A small moan escapes from his lips as we turn about face in the shower. I slowly back him up until his back hits the wall.

"Are you sure you want to be doing this." He says as I drop to my knees.

"Shhhhh I owe you one remembers." I say as I take him into my mouth. As I slowly swallow him down my throat, his eyes disappear. All I can see is white as I look up as I hollow out my cheeks as I bob my head up and down. It doesn't take long, after I moving my head up and down four more times, he is releasing his essences into my mouth.

"Damn Cas" he says as he uses the wall to keep standing.

"Did I say you could talk?" I say as I stand up and turn him around. I arch his as I slide my aching cock up and down the crack of his ass. "Such a sexy ass." I say as I smack it. A hand hand print shows right where I hit him.

I can tell he likes it by the way he moaned, plus I notice he is getting hard again

"You like it when I smack that tight little ass of your." I say as I smack his other cheek.

"Yessss" he moans as I grab a bar of soap.

"Tell me how much you want it." I command as a rub my cock up and down while soaping up my hand.

"Pleaseee" he moans.

"Not good enough." I say as I slip my middle finger inside of him. I slowly start to move it inside and out hitting his sweet spot while using my other had to spank him again.

"I need you." He says as I slip another in.

"You need me what." I say hitting him again as I start to twirl my fingers.

"I just need you. I just need you inside of me." He pleaded. "Please Casssss I need you."

"Good boy" I say as I remove my hands and soap myself u. "Get on all fours." He wastes no time in getting down on all fours. I slide in side of him as the warm water from the shower fall onto our bodies. "Soooo tight." I say as I rest for a minute. If I move too fast I might cum too quickly.

"Please move." He begs as he tries to push back on me.

"Ummm someone is eager little whore today." I say as I lean over to bite on his ear. I slowly start to push in and out of him as he throws his ass back on me squeezing me ever too tightly.

"That's goy boy." I say as I lean back and smack his ass again.

"OHHHH" he cries as pushes back harder.

"You like that don't you. You such a dirty little bitch." I say as I losee control thrusting into him as hard as I can. "Tell me how much you love it." I say smack him again as he throws it back.

"I love it. I love it when you are inside of me." He says as he makes that sound he always makes when he is close.

"Good now show me how ggod it is. Cum for me." I say and he does. He stands up on his knee as he throws his arm around my neck as he squirts all over the wall while biting his bottom lips.

With him holding me like this and clamping down on me, I can't take it. I release my entire load inside of him.

He falls over trying to catch his breath as I lean on him.

"Oh my god." He says between breaths. "That was amazing." He says as I pull out of him.

It was amazing and it felt different than it has in a long time. I don't know why but I don't feel cheap or used this time. It was beautiful I want to do it again.

"If you think, I'm done with you then you have another thing coming."


	34. Chapter 34: Dean

_Dean's POV_

Best morning ever. Don't know what has gotten in Cas but I loved ever second of it. It was like he swallowed some little blue pill, that kept him going and going and going. Damn I am so sore front and back. He worked me over until it started to hurt to cum and still I couldn't get enough. We did eventually stop though. We had too, we had to meet everybody for brunch but if we didn't. I'm pretty sure we still be up stairs. Man I can't wait for the day to be over, so we can get back in that room. I kind of feel bad for the mad. Poor thing has to change out sheets.

Anyway once Cas got into the shower for the third time today. I texted my friends and brother to meet me fifteen minutes early. I need their advice on how I should approach things with Cas. He's moving and I'm pretty sure he was about to tell me he still loves me, but he passed out. Now I need them. I need to get him back and I need their help. Maybe his they could all talk some sense into him.

"Dean, did you really ask us to meet you here early so we could watch you chug down two glasses of water and three glasses of orange juice." Meg says as she, Balthazar, and Sam sit across from me. I only asked them because I didn't want to upset the bride. Plus I'm afraid she isn't above kicking my ass two days before the wedding.

"I'm sorry. I really need fluids right now." I say as I sit my glass down and belch in what Balthazar would call a disgusting manner.

"Yeah I bet." She says as the other two just look at me.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You do realize when I booked the rooms, the put all of us on the same floor right." Balthazar says as he sips his mimosa. He really drinks a lot. I never noticed it before but he always has a drink in his hand. Guess that's what happens when you really don't have an actually job and money to burn.

"Meaning."

"Meaning you were sound lound this morning, we all heard you." Sam says with a didgusting look on his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I say denying it. These three always have a way of getting stuff out of you by acting like they already know. Well Meg and Balthazar do. I'm surprise their not a couple.

"Bullshit Dean. My room is right next to yours. I heard you everything, from the dirty talk to the moaning to somebodies head being bang against the headboard. And since I know how little lamb Castiel turns in a wild tiger starved for months into the bedroom, I'm thinking it was you." She says with a devilish smile. Why am I friends with her again?

"Must have been somebody else."

"So if she touches the back of your head their won't be a hickey or knot." Balthazar asks.

"Okay, why do you guys do this. Ha ha ha Everybody knows that I turn into his little bitch when it comes to sex. Okay I dean Winchester am a proud bottom. He works my ass over something fierce. Is that what you want to hear. Happy now. I said it."

They say nothing, they just all laugh at me. It's not funny at all. I don't bring up their sexual kinks and I know some. Like Balthazar loves S&M. He lives for that shit. Meg of she loves facials, to be spanked, and choked. Plus Sammy, he has a foot fetish, but I never bring it up.

"Calm down Dean. We just like poking fun at you." Sam says trying to catch his breath. "You act like we have any less respect for you. Everybody has their own little kink. Just you make it fun with how upset you get."

"Whatever can we just move one."

"Okay fine what did you want?" Sam asks.

"I need help with Cas. I need to get him back."

"So why not just say I want you back." Balthazar asks.

"Cause of Mike."

"Oh No. If you are telling me you are torn between someone you have loved for years and my brother and between some guy you have none five minutes." Balthazar says getting up.

"No I'm not." I say quickly. Balthazar really seems like he is going to hit me.

"No look, I only dated Mike to prove to Cas I am ready to be out. Once and for all."

They say nothing. They all just look at me like I have said something stupid.

"I don't believe you. Just when I think you can't get any dumber you go and reset the bar lower." Meg says. "You know what, I'm done with you. Instead of just telling him, you go and rub some fake relationship in his face making him feel like crap."

"I know." I really feel bad about it. I know now it was a stupid idea I know it was but I need to fix it.

"Can you help me or not?" I ask. They each take turns look at each than looking at me.

"No" Sam says.

"No"

"NO" Balthazar says.

"Dean you have to do this on your own. Sorry but we can't help you this time. You have to talk to him.

"But I-"

"Good morning everyone." Gabriel says cutting me off as he appears out of nowhere with Jo.

We all say good mornings as Cas come to join us.

"So guys I know we said we would have brunch together but it's not going to happen."

"Fine with me." Meg says as she gives me a dirty look.

"Why?" Cas asks as he sits next to me. I want to kiss him but I can't.

"Because we all have work to do."

"Like what?" I ask as I feel him place his hand on my knee.

"Well I need a dress. I never bought one, plus I need my something new, something borrowed, and blue."

"So how does that fit in with us?" Sam asks.

"If well pitch in then we can get it done." Gabriel says.

"Okay what do we do?" Meg asks.

"Okay Dean you have something new, Cassie you have borrowed, and Sam you have blue. Meg you can come with me an dmy mom to get the dress." Gabriel says

"Okay so what about you and Balthy/" Cas asks

"I am going to get my outfit and he is coming with me since he is the best dressed out of all of us." Gabriel says.

"Sounds good to me." Balthazar says.

"Okay now that we have all our assigments can we get to it." Jo says. Soon everybody gets up to get the assignment done.

"Hey Cas." I say as he is about to get up.

"Yes Dean." He says as he looks into my eyes.

"You wanna work together. I can help you and you can help me."

He says nothing as he places a kiss on my lips.

;What do you think?" he says with a smile.

I know I have to address some things with him, but right now I don't want to spoil the mood. I just can't. I want at least another great day with him.

* * *

**OKay so this is the only chapter for the night. I will return tomorrow with a chapter from Cas pov and it will pick up with them searching for their new and borrowed.**


	35. Chapter 35: Castiel

**_Here Is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy._**

**_Supperwholocked22 you are one of the reason why I keep writing thank you for your support. It means so much to me. If I could hug you I would. Thank you for being a fan._**

* * *

_Castiel POV_

What do you do when you want to get over someone but at the same time you don't. What do you do when you are forced to spend time with the person you love but also hate. What do you do when there is no hope for your future but at the same time there is. Do you stay and try or do you just simply walk away.

That is what is going through my mind right now. I have spent the last couple days with him and I couldn't be happier. I don't want to next about the next step because for me there is no next step. I want to just enjoy my time and not think about the end. Yeah that's what I want I don't want to think about the end because when it come to Dean there is no end whether I want to or not. I will always love him, but how do I love to learn another person when he exist in a world I am present in.

Today I spent the day with him. It was a day that was better than before. It was a day where we laughed and joke and just was us. There were no thoughts of past or future. Dare I say it. That's what I want but know I can't have. Days where we are just in the now but also know there is there is a tomorrow always. How can that be when past has showed us that it will never work.

After today I am not sure how I will return to my normal life but I have to be strong. I have to manage. After shopping for Jo's something new and borrowed, I now know that faint has been so cruel to me.

"Oh what a day." Dean says as he charges threw the room and falls to our king size bed.

"I know, it was hard but we found what we was looking for." I say as I sit down next to his lunging body.

"How?" he asks as he lays on his back with his hands behind his head. "Sam got his something blue a garter, I got my something new a pair of ear rings but you didn't get your something borrowed. Although I know it was tough for you find that."

"Dean, Gabriel came to me a the first time they were supposed to get married."

"Meaning."

"Meaning that he told me I was in charge of something borrowed."

"Which was?"

"You know how my mother died young." I have to take a breath. No matter how old I get it still bothers me a little, but with him here it gets easier.

"Yes" is all he can say.

"Well he told me how he wanted to use something in inherited."

"Which was?"

"A tiara she used on her wedding day. I always wanted to give to my daughter as a something old to get married in, so that she may pass it down."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it would have been hard if they just said something but he knew from the start that he wanted Jo to where that."

"She is going to love that."

"I hope so."

"No she will"

After that we sit for a while not talking, each lost in thought.

"You ever think about getting married." He asked out of nowhere.

"Does it matter?" I say this because I don't want to answer. I don't want to lie because if I tell the truth I'm afraid of what may come of my answer.

"Come On." He says sitting up to look me in the eye. "I'll tell you if you tell me?" he says as he gives me a look I can't deny.

"Yes." I say angry I cannot lie. "I have thought of getting married on a few occasions.

"Tell me."

"Okay." I say as I take another breath. "I actual have thought about it four times."

"Ok"

"The first time when we were in high school. I thought about us getting married even though it wasn't legally then, but I just thought I was being a dumb kid. The second was when Jo and Gabriel got engaged the first time another. I thought of you and what my life would be like if we were still together and married. The third time was when we went to a baseball game last year. Remember when that couple got engaged. I looked at you and thought what could have been. The fourth and finally time was when I found myself married to Bella. One night I looked at her and thought she was the wrong person sleeping next to me."

I refuse to look at him. Now is when I expect him to run or find an excuse to leave but he doesn't do that. Instead he grabs my face and kisses me. With this kiss I feel a rush of emotion I want to bury.

"Mike and I aren't a couple" he says the second he breaks the kiss.

"Excuse me."

"I only dated Mike to show you that I was out. I know it was stupid. Believe me. I know. I even was told but I thought you should know since you told me about your divorce." He says as he give a nervous laughter.

What should I do. I happy but at the same time I am afraid. Each side is battling out in front of me. Without thinking I kiss him the same way he just kiss me.

"Cas" he says pulling away from me. "What does this mean?" Funny how I have been asking myself the same question since I got here. I have to go with my gut. There is only one thing to say.

"Dean, I know saying this might cause more problems but I don't care. These past couple of days have been a dream come true. It's what I use to imagine us being when we were young. I know after this it may never be like this again, so I don't want to ruin it. I don't want to ruin it with a talk about the future. I just want to enjoy this, enjoy us. I want to enjoy this so whenever I think you, it's this and not some stupid petty fight. I love you. I always will love you. You are my first love, but you may not be my last but I'm thinking about that now. So Please let me look into your eyes and try to secede what shade they are, let me count the freckles on your face then lose count and count again, Let me feel no worry or no content when I lay next next to you, let me not miss you for once and be glad you are here. So please let me kiss you and fall into bed so I can make love to you all night. Let me fall asleep with you in my arms. Let us wake up happy and carefree and just enjoy what time we have left. Just please."

By now his eyes are watering as am mine. We look at each other not saying a world. I can tell what I have said has gotten to him. I can tell I hit a nerve. I expect him to rebuff what I have said. but he doesn't. He just grabs my face and kisses me, letting me know he will fulfil my wish.

* * *

**Okay so I wanted this chapter to be emotional. I hope I accomplished that. Please let me know.**


	36. Chapter 36: Jo

**Thank you for the reviews. They really make my day. I appreciate each and everyone of you. I hope you like this chapter. No Dean. It's only Jo and Cas. I had to do this since there is a wedding going on. I might update again tonight. The next chapter will be the wedding though. So please review.**

* * *

_Jo POV_

I'm freaking out. I can't breathe. I woke up this morning had an anxiety attack. Thank god I am not sharing a room with Gabriel. I have a room to myself, although I think it's weird that Meg said if asked I am sharing a room with her. I know something is going on, but I don't have time to think about it. I am too busy trying to figure out why I am freaking out. I get married tomorrow. I have my dress, my something old, blue. Borrowed and blue, nothing has gone wrong but I am terrified. I can't do this. I can't.

"Jo." That's Cas. I know it's him without looking. I asked him to meet me here, plus I don't anybody who sounds like him.

"Cas, thank god. Where have you been.?" I ask as he approaches me on the beach.

"I was in my room, I was preoccupied but I mange to pull myself away."

"So in other words you were having sex."

"That's not what I meant."

'Cut the crap okay. I know you and Dean are sharing a room and I would ask but I don't have time, I am getting married tomorrow."

"You know for someone that is you sure don't look happy." He's right, I'm not. I should be but I can't. Why can't I? "Jo what is it." He asks after I take to long to answer.

"It's nothing." I say as I look out at the ocean. Only I can't see it. It's dark and all I can hear it the ocean and see darkness. This can't be a good sign.

"So nothing made you send a cryptic text to my phone at elevn at night asking me to meet you in front of the Tiki bar."

"Yeah I thought we could get a drink."

"You want to drink. We all just had drinks. After the parents left, we started doing belly shots. Don't you think we all had enough?"

"Okay fine….. I can't marry your brother. I love him but I can't do it." I say as my body starts to shake and cry."

"Shhhh" he says as he pulls me into his arms. He says nothing as we sit in the beach while I freak out. That's what I love about him; he always knows how to comfort you. He and his brothers are the same that way. Yes even Balthazar. "It's okay. You are just having cold feet."

"No I'm not. I am realizing that this marriage is going to be a big mistake."

"How." He says as he holds both of my arms looking into my eyes. "Aren't you happy? Don't you love him?" He is asking me as my friend not as Gabriel's brother.

"I am happy. I love him more than anything but it's too good to be true."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"Is it? In high school we were pulled apart but than we got together and were happy for eight years and than we broke up. I slept with you. I slept with his brother."

'But you got past that."

"Yes and we moved in together and it was like no time pasted, but the shoe always drops. We went eight years and argued three times and it never went on long. Don't you see it Cas? Something always tries to tear us apart. Then I am not a wife. I don't cook, clean, Gabriel picks out my clothes. He does the shopping. I would make a terrible wife."

"But you always get through it. Jo you have a love so strong that whatever life throws at you guys move pass it and become stronger for it and as for the wifely duties. Gabriel knows that. He is happy being your wife. He knows who you are and have loved you for it. If he hasn't tried to change you after all this time why would he start now. Jo your love is true."

He's right. See that is why I called him. No matter what he goes through in life, he always manages to push it a side for a friend in need. I hope that's not selfish.

"Your right. Everything you have said is true."

"Being nervous comes along with getting married, but you are strong. You will push through it and marry him and never look back."

"I am going to marry him."

"Good"

"But what about you."

"What about me?" I can tell I hit a nerve. His body tightens up as he lets go of me.

"You have a love that is true."

"We're not talking about me. We are talking about you."

"Yeah and I know I said I want all focus on me this week but I have to say this. You have a love that has been through some many things, but somehow no matter what you always come out on the other side together. Don't let it slip away." I pleaded. I know it's not the time or place but I have to say this. I have been here since day one of Destiel and I am not about to let fade. It's as special as my love with Gabriel. I am not about to happy and let my love one be miserable.

"Look, when you come back from your honeymoon, we can talk about this, but right now. I am only thinking about you and my brother. That is what is important right now. You are finally getting married and well nothing is getting the way. So if you don't get your ass up stairs and to bed right now I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you myself. You might be strong but I am stronger. Don't let the skinny body full you. I am very strong. If you don't believe me ask Dean but you should know."

It's a little gross and funny, all at the same time. He's right. There will be time for this in a week. "Okay." I say smiling as I feel better.

"Good now let's get you to bed. A bride cannot have circles.


	37. Chapter 37: Dean

**Okay here is the last chapter for tonight. As heads up there is only two or three more chapters left so I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

_Dean POV_

When at a wedding, a commitment ceremony, something that serves as symbol of forever how do you is happy for them. How do you be happy when the person you want this with is standing next to you asking for only today not tomorrow. You give it to them because it's just one more day with them, but deep down you are a mess because tomorrow always come. How do I get him to change his mind.

It's five minutes before the wedding and I am standing at the alter with the rest of my friends and family. We all have smiles on out faces but I can't help but wonder what is going on deep down. Well I just wonder what Cas is thinking. He stands to my left saying nothing. If you look at his face you can't read his emotion. He just has his eyes focus on the spot where Jo will be coming from.

Sure it's a beautiful sunset on the beach as we celebrate our friends finally getting married, but all I can thank about is the time we have spent together. He ask just to hold me, just to look at me and I gave it to him that night. I have it to him the next day. I fell asleep with him next to me last night and woke up with me this morning. Although for a short while I did feel like he wasn't there. I don't it was weird; it was like he left but came back. I hate to think he thought about leaving me.

I love him but I don't want to mess our time up. I can't let him leave, but I can't think about that now. The music is starting and now Jo is at the top of the isle with my dad/uncle. She looks beautiful in her short white lace dress. She has her something old: the angel necklace Gabriel first gave her, her something borrowed: the tiara that goes with her vial, her something blue: a garter and her something new: a pair of earrings

Everything is turning out perfect for them and I can't be anything but envious. I have to get over this. This is there day.

She comes to the end of the aisle where Gabriel meets her in his white short set. Usually they look dorky but his clothes are working for him.

The minster speaks about something about eternal love and I love out the corner of my eyes at him. He isn't looking at me. He is looking at the happy couple as they strat to exchange vowel. Gabriel goes first.

"When writing my vowels I didn't know how to start this off. Should I say my love, my one true one, the love of my life, Joanna Beth? I know you being called that and I promised to never call you that again. I'm not by the way, because I promised and I never want to break a promise to you. So Jo that's how I am starting to vow never to break a promise. I am vowing to always call you Jo and never break a promise…..I can stand up and here say I promise I vow to love and cherish you for better and for worst, but that's not good enough. When I think of you nothing is ever good enough, but I promise to search and find. I promise to spend the rest of my life to find something that is perfect enough for the perfect women. Until the day I die I will try and make you happy, make you feel loved, make you feel appreciated, always know what I have I will never get again. I say I will try because the way I feel about you can never be described, it can never be bought to life in one single gesture. So I vow to you to spend the rest of my life trying to let you know, how I feel."

Now it is her turn to speak.

"Wow, just wow. That speech you just gave just assured me for like the millionth time on why I love you…I'm not going to sit up here and try to top the vowels you just took because well I can't and you don't expect me too. You don't expect anything from anybody. It might sound like a bad thing but it's not. It's what makes you so special. You don't expect nothing from anybody and just accept and love them for who they are. That is the kind of thing that makes you so prue. You love from minute to minute. Whoever I am or somebody else is in that minute you love them and want nothing more. You look out for people, you don't judge them. You are a over grown five year old and it's the best thing in the world. I love you for that. You make life fun and that's not something everything can have. I vow to always love you, you spend my life ging you what you want. I vow to never run away to always comfort a problem head on. I vow to love you for the good and the bad. I vow to be here for any and everything, to follow youy where ever life goes, and I vow to learn how to make your favorite strawberry pancakes. I vow to be your wife. I make this vow to you. To always and forever be your wife."

There love is true but it's not the only one. Why can't I just be happy? I would be happy if I had my own.

So after a few more words and the minster are about to pronounce them man and wife, Cas takes my hand. Well not my hand, but he connects his pinky with mine. Why is he doing this. Is this his way as saying he always wants tomorrow.

* * *

** I hope the vowels were good. I just did a free write because I couldn't think if anything. Please let me know what you think about them.**


	38. Chapter 38: Dean

_Dean POV_

It's been seven days, ten thousand eighty minutes, six hundred four thousand eight hundred seconds since I have been home. Seven whole days of nothing, not a call, text, or email. Ten thousand eighty minutes since we stop just having today because apparently tomorrow has come. I'm an idiot. Why didn't say anymore more. Why didn't he called? Why haven't I called? Every time I go to call him, I freeze. I remember he hasn't reached out to me. Man I don't know what's worse the fact I left him go or the fact that I whining like a chick on a porch swing.

"Beer"

"What?" I say as I look up to see my uncle standing there holding two beers in his hand.

"Beer." He says as he sits down next to me.

"Thanks" I say as I take the beer. We sit there for a moment sipping our beers in silence. Usually I like silence but my thoughts are too loud.

"So I had an interesting conversation a few weeks back with Rufus."

"Oh"

"Yeah…. See we were talking and somehow we got on the subject of when he caught Gabriel sneaking threw JO's window in high school."

"OH" I say a little nervous. I know he knows something about me liking guys but I never talked about it with him.

"Yeah, remember that."

"Yeah… but I gotta go." I say trying to stand up.

"Sit down boy." He says as he pulls me back down.

"Where you think you going."

"I just have some paper work to catch up on since I wasn't at work last week."

"Well it can wait. I have been trying to talk to you for months. Ever since you dropped your little bomb shell at dinner."

"Yeah that came out wrong."

"Now that's a load of ball. If it came out wrong than why did Cas use to sneak in your window. It's not like you were allowed friends in your room."

"He just-" Shit I have nothing to say.

"He just use to sneak in your room because he was your boyfriend. Admit it. I know the truth and so do you."

"How do you know?"

"Know that it was him."

"Yeah."

"I put two and two together. First Rufus said it was the dark haired boy he use to see and not the blonde one. So I started thinking about dark haired boys and realize there was only one over the years. Your so called best friend."

"He was my best friend, I had a girlfriend remember."

"Yeah I remember her I also remember you spending a lot more time with him. You always spent the weeksends over there."

"I did"

"Yeah and I always wonder where you slept, be careful what you wish for."

"I have to ask? Why are you bring a relationship in high up."

"Because I saw that it wasn't over between you two."

"No it's over."

"Since when, cause I saw you too together last week and it look like it was going strong."

"Yeah, that was just us hanging out."

"Well son Rufus and I hang out and we sure as hell don't look like that or get have hotel guest make complaints about us being too loud."

My face has to be red. I know it is. I can feel it burning out. How the hell does he know this.  
"Can we not talk about that part."

"I wasn't planning too. I was planning on talking about you and how I just want you to know I accept you for who you are."

"It doesn't freak you out or anything."

"I was shocked at first, but once that wore off there was some signs there."

"Like what?"

"Like the comments Jo use to make and how upset you got that one summer when you were alone."

"I wasn't alone I had my friends,"

"Yeah but I didn't see him that whole summer and you were down in the dumps and I just thought it was because you missed your girlfriend."

"Yeah I remember that summer, we had a huge fight and before we could make up he went to his dad's for the summer."

"So why are you two over, when it look like last week you were getting along."

"We were just having fun. Our relationship has been hard too hard, long, and hurtful. Something always goes wrong. It got to the point where all we ever did was fight. It should be easy."

"That's a bunch of bull shit." He says as he smacks me on the back of my head. "There's no such thing as an easy relationship. AT least not a real one. People have problem but it up to them to fix it or run away. You think me and your aunt never had problems. We did. We had plenty but we always got through them. Getting through is what you do because it's worth it in the end."

"Okay but it's too late anyway."

"Why?"

"He's moving away in a few days maybe a week."

"So he's here today. In this town he is here."

"Yes."

'"Then get off your ass and got get him. I didn't raise you to be some sissy. So stop acting like one and get the hell off my porch.


	39. Chapter 39: Castiel

**Okay here is the end. I will be back later with an epilogue. **

* * *

Castiel_ POV_

I asked for only today and no tomorrow. What was I thinking. Oh course I want tomorrow. I always want tomorrow, but I am too stupid to ask for it. I should of ask for it. I really messed up this time. He's gone and I'll never see him again. I'll move to New York, get a job, meet someone that isn't him and move on. Sounds good. No it doesn't nothing sounds good without him.

I thought he would have called or at least did a drive by like he always does by now, but he hasn't. I prolonged packing thinking he'd come by. Maybe he doesn't know I got my house back. Maybe he doesn't know my Lawyer screw Bella in our divorce and I got to keep everything I won before our wedding. Maybe. Yeah that's it. He doesn't know I'm here, but that doesn't explain why he hasn't called.

_Tap tap tap_

What the. It's him. It's really him tapping on my window. Why is he at my window?

"Dean" I say as I open the window to let him in.

"Hey Cas." He says giving me a nervous smile once he's in.

"You came through my window."

"Yeah well you came through mine so many times I figured I give it a shot."

"But I live in a one story house. You could have just used the door."

"What fun would that be." He says as he stands in front of me with both hands in his pockets.

"So what are you doing here."

"Well I was cleaning my room and I found my year book. So I started looking through it and I found this." He says as he pulls out a folded piece of paper.

"What is it." I say as I take it to open it up. Once I opened it I was shocked that he actually still had this. I can't believe I forgot the I had wrote this in his year book. "You still have this."

"Yes."

I am in shock as I read it. I feel my self-fighting tears I reread the letter I was wrote him.

_To the one_

_I don't have to write how great you are or how much I am going to miss. I refuse to write that I think you will be great and tell you good luck with your life. I will not write this because no matter what day, month, or year it is. If you want to know, Put down the book and look to your side because there I will be loving you and going through life with you. I hope your ready for forever because it starts today._

_Love, your one_

"Dean I don't know what to say." I am speechless not because he still has this but I still feel the same way.

"That's okay because I do." I shake my head as stand in front of me. "We have been though a lot over the years. Now we could blame it on fate or whatever but I blame it on us. I blame us because we never talk about stuff until it's too late. We push stuff down and let it erupt like a volcano. Well that ends today. I love you and I want to be with you forever and always like you promised me all those years ago. I been a jerk and you been a whore but that's over now. Those people don't exist anymore. They life can't reset itself but I call bull. Because today I am inventing one and it looks like this." He says as he drops to one knee holding a silver ring in a black velvet book.

"Oh my god Dean."

"I love you. I want you for the good, the bad, and the ugly. I will always be here for you. I will follow you anywhere life takes you. I want us to have kids and walk downs the street holding hands. I want to take you to the police man's ball and dance with you in front of everybody. I want to share a house with you and argue over who's turn is it to do the dishes. So please press reset and we can start forever today."

I can't believe it. I never thought in a million years this would happen.

"Yes" I say as I drop to my knees to kiss him.

"So forever" he says as we break apart for air.

"Starts right now." I says as I slide the ring onto my finger.

**THE END**


	40. Epilogue

_Epilogue Meg POV_

"SO let us raise our glass so we-" Okay I am going to cut Gabriel off right there. I figured you could either learn what everybody has been up too or you can here another declaration of love. Yeah that's what I thought.

Okay where to start. Right. So twenty years have passed and they have been filled with joys and sorrows. I'll start with me.

So I married Balthazar. We got married fifteen years and stared dating seventeen years ago. I don't how it happen but it did and we didn't have and needless drama. I guess we learn from our friends. We originally planned to forgo having children but twelve years ago I got pregnant. Now we have an eleven year old daughter names Sarah. We love her and each other dearly. She looks just like her father. We still live in Lawrence but we travel a lot.

Okay so onto Sam. Sam has been married twice. His first marriage was to some blonde chick named Jess. Really nice girl, also drama free. They got married thirteen years ago but they ended up getting divorced. Something about life going in different directions. SO he remarried three years later and now he has two boys with his second wife Amelia. Their names are Max and Cody. Cody name is a little gay but hey it's up to them.

Okay on to Gabriel and Jo. They have three kids. Two boys Mark seventeen, Nick fifteen, and Mia who is ten. Yeah she was a surprise. They had only planned on two but she came along not long after my Sarah who is her best friend by the way.

Okay finally the couple with the most problem. Dean and Castiel. Well let's see they got married a year after they got engaged. Castiel never moved to New York. He figured their life would be better if they stayed in place. I have bad news. They got divorced after being together for ten years. Now they don't even speak and have remarried. Okay I'm kidding. They are still together. They have two kids themselves. After much debate on how they were going to have children they hired a surrogate. They claim that they don't who sperm made what kid but it is so obvious. Their oldest daughter Abby who by the way is fourteen looks just like Dean. She has his green eyes, freckles and hair color. Now there son Anthony looks like Castiel. Anthony is twelve by the way. As you can see, Jo getting pregnant sparked a chain reaction of us becoming baby boomers.

I wish I could say that things were all peaches and cream but they weren't. We had our highs and ours lows but we managed to stay together as a family.

"So here is to the next twenty years." Gabriel says as we clack our glasses together.

* * *

**Okay so this is it. This is the very end. I hope you enjoyed reading the story of us. and yes it was inspired by the Taylor swift song. I heard the song and well I just thought of the series. How ever, he loves me he loves me not was inspired by the song my dirty little secret part 2 was a bunch of different songs. I can't think of them all. as for part 3 it was inspired by two songs alienated by keri hilson and i'm not finish.**

**I loved writing this story and again I hope you liked it. All types of feed back is welcomed. I actually feel a little sad that it's very but with every ending there is a beginning. so with that being sad I shall return with a whole different story but It might not be a series and it might not be soon. So farewell for now. I shall return soon.**


End file.
